


Green Light

by shitty4eyes (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chaebol Changkyun, Dom/sub, Kihyun in drag, M/M, if you've read either of our fics you know what you're getting okay, shifting pov, smut heavy, those two I will mention though obviously, various kinks I am seriously not going to start listing my sins like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: Changkyun is a rich, spoiled little chaebol and is used to getting what he wants and being in control.Kihyun is what he wants, and Kihyun has never been one to give in to anyone or anything, regardless of how many pretty, expensive things are laid at his feet.// THIS FIC IS UNFINISHED/ON PERMANENT HIATUS.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kihyun takes one final look at himself in the mirror of the dressing room, smirking at his reflection. His skirt flares out, helping exaggerate his hips a little more, making him curvier than normal. The door swings open and in prances Minhyuk, two cocktails in hand, bass-heavy music sneaking in with him.

“Well, damn Miss Kiki, looking good.” Minhyuk hands Kihyun a glass and slurps loudly on his own drink. “I didn’t think you were performing tonight.”

“I’m not, but I didn’t want to deal with BART in drag.” Kihyun applies some gloss before turning to his best friend. “What are you doing here? Didn’t Hyunwoo tell you to cut back the partying?”

“Ugh don’t take his side,” Minhyuk whines and wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun lets out a laugh and waddles them to the door. “It’s weird that you’re taller than me.”

“I’m literally only an inch shorter than you.”

Minhyuk raises his drink back to his lips and finishes it. Kihyun delicately takes it from his hands and sets it on the nearest surface. He doesn’t need to get alcohol on his nice dress.

“Still weird,” Minhyuk mutters. “Oh, hey, did you know Baek’s back?”

“Baek? As in Baekhyun?” Kihyun hears Minhyuk hum in his ear. Kihyun downs his drink. “I’m going to need another drink if that’s the case.”

The bar is packed tonight; there’s pockets of bachelorette parties interspersed with the regulars. One day the Straight Girl Screams won’t pierce Kihyun’s ears, but he’s not optimistic about his odds. It takes longer than necessary to make it to the bar, but he knows as soon as Joonie notices him, the pup will get him his favorite drink.

Kihyun spots Joonie chatting to a small group of techbros, one of which he recognized as Baekhyun. With a sigh he steels himself against the impending headache, and it’s difficult to drown out their conversation, even with “Fantastic Baby” playing for what must be the fifth time tonight. There are a few familiar faces, but one is notably new. He looks younger than most of the group, but that means nothing really. His eyes keep darting around the bar like a lost bird. Cute. He’s dressed a little more conservatively, like the Good Korean Boys his mom keeps pushing on his younger sister. 

"Goddammit, Baekhyun, I am just trying to live my life here, I didn't ask--" Baekhyun pouts, moving up to sit on the counter and pushing the drink closer to the (admittedly attractive) boy he doesn't know, shoulders hunched.

"I can't drink that."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I physically can't," the boy says, sniffing the drink and scrunching up his nose. "It smells like sugar and cherries and it feels like drinking syrup or something."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, looking back at the bartender. "Hyunwoo, can you believe this? They give me this esteemed Korean party boy, 'Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, Baekhyun' like they've never even met me--"

"You're just discreet about it," said 'esteemed Korean party boy' mumbles, playing with the straw of the drink. God, even from where KIhyun's standing it looks sweet. He picks the strawberry off the side and nibbles on it.

"--And here he is! Moping."

"I'm not moping." The boy glances across the bar as Baekhyun groans, nearly falling back and would have, if Hyungwon didn’t catch him by the arm. He just smiles at a girl who's flicking her hair across her shoulder and Baekhyun groans even louder.

"No! No, _no_ , no, _why_ won't you _listen_ to me and go sit on a dick?"

The boy flushes (cute), swatting, hard, at Baekhyun's leg. "Shut up about about dicks for like two seconds will you. Why is everyone here Korean?"

"Pretty sure that girl is Thai, but alright. The owner is Korean. It's part of the charm. Now drink this and go suck a dick before I do it."

“Joooonie,” Kihyun sings, turning away from them when he realises he’s actually listening. The bartender startles and flushes such a pretty pink. “You really gotta stop checking out Hyunwoo’s ass all the time, hon.”

“It’s hard though,” Joonie sighs, small smile making his dimple pop out. “The usual?”

“Yes please,” Kihyun says as he sits in one of the stools. He watches as Minhyuk pushes through the group of techbros to accost Hyunwoo and Baekhyun. He can hear Baekhyun and Minhyuk’s matching yells, even over the thumping bass. Joonie slides the drink to Kihyun and waves off Kihyun’s attempt to pay. “You’re too sweet, Joonie.”

“Only to the good girls, Miss Kiki.” Joonie winks before moving to another customer. Kihyun knows if he doesn’t join Minhyuk soon he’ll never hear the end of it, but right now he just wants to observe.

Baekhyun’s known to run with an affluent crowd, the kind that doesn’t think twice about dropping $2,000 on watches. The kind of people who had never heard of a student loan. Baekhyun isn’t so bad, as clueless as he can be. Besides, if you flutter your lashes just right, he’ll buy you drinks until neither of you can stand anymore.

The new boy must feel his eyes on him because he turns and meets Kihyun’s gaze. Kihyun takes it as his cue to join the group.

“Hey, Baek. Haven’t seen you around.” Kihyun leans over and gives Baek a peck on the cheek.

Baekhyun gasps slightly, hand on his cheek. "Kiki! Oh, my Goodness, aren't you just the prettiest thing--Isn't she just the prettiest thing, Changkyun?"

Changkyun opens his mouth to say something. Kihyun watches the cogs in his head turn as his mouth hangs open, eyes on Kihyun in a way he... was familiar with, but Changkyun's eyes blink in a panic when Kihyun catches him eyeing his legs where the skirt falls over his thighs. Kihyun grins.

Changkyun flushes and clears his throat, smiling at Baekhyun, adamantly not looking at Kiki. "I assume you two know each other?"

“Oh, we go back,” Kihyun says, loving the little blush spreading across the boy’s cheeks. “Pretty sure he’s the little cockmonger he is today because of me.”

“Ah, so you’re the one I have to blame for all this,” Changkyun smirks, motioning towards Baekhyun, now pouting on the counter. He takes a sip of his drink, probably just out of habit as he proceeds to choke, coughing as he pushes the drink as far away on the counter as possible and towards the person next to him, two stools down. “Take it. Burn it in a dumpster fire. I don’t care, just please.” He looks back at the girl, looking slightly abashed.

“Well, aren’t you cute. Where’d Baekkie find you?” Kihyun steps closer before waving down a bartender. “Hyunnie, give this boy the girliest drink you’ve got.”

Changkyun groans. “I don’t care how pink it is, it’s just too damn sweet, please don’t.”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Changkyun, finally wiggling his ass off the counter, Hyunwoo immediately rubbing it down with a cloth. “You’re just weak.”

Changkyun strains a smile at him before turning it to Kiki. “He works for me. Baekhyun, I mean, that’s how he ‘found me’.”

Kihyun nods, glancing over to Baekhyun. Him and Minhyuk are gushing to each other and judging by the face Minhyuk’s making, it’s probably about his latest conquest. “You’re a little young to be that high up.”

Hyunwoo pushes a new glass to Changkyun as Kihyun finishes speaking. “Here. Girliest drink on the menu.”

Changkyun accepts what appears to be straight vodka, shrugging slightly before taking a drink and actually succeeding in not wincing. Nice. The true meaning of femininity.

“I look older than I am so I guess that’s saying something.” He looks up at Kihyun, deliberating for a moment (Kihyun can only  _guess),_ before speaking. “You’re Korean? I assume you know what a chaebol is, then.” Changkyun does a little wave. “Im Changkyun. Nice to meet you.”

Kihyun arches an eyebrow. The name rings a vague bell, but nothing substantial. And to be honest, “I don’t really care.”

Kihyun finishes his drink and before he can order another Joonie is already producing another with a flourish. “Oh, hon, you’re the sweetest. When will a nice boy finally take you home?”

Joonie sighs dramatically, eyes trailing to where his favorite regular sits. “I can only hope, Miss Kiki.”

Kihyun hops down from his barstool, ready to untuck since his skirt will allow him some wiggle room. “Be right back, doll. Gotta powder my nose.” He pats the boy-- Changkyun-- on the cheek and weaves his way to the bathroom.

 

\---

 

Changkyun blinks, eyes following the girl until she’s out of sight. Changkyun swats at Baekhyun.

“ _Ow_ ,” Baekhyun says with a pout, turning in his chair, away from Minhyuk to glare at Changkyun, who’s still looking over his shoulder.

“Who’s she? Why doesn’t she care? Everyone cares. Did she seriously just pet me on the cheek?”

Baekhyun whines, “That hurt, you brat.” Minhyuk pets Baekhyun’s arm, barely concealing a laugh. “Minhyuk, you explain. Kihyun’s _your_ best friend.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Kihyun is… Difficult. I’d go back to flirting with someone else if you’re looking for an easy fuck, Kyunnie.”

“Isn’t Kihyun a boy’s name?” Changkyun asks, glancing back again.

Minhyuk laughs. “Now there’s a question. Listen,” Minhyuk scoots forward and Changkyun blinks, feeling his personal bubble scream slightly as Minhyuk puts his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. Minhyuk opens his mouth before closing it again in a frown and glaring back at Baekhyun. “Changkyun’s _your_ best friend, why am I doing this.”

Baekhyun squints at him for a second, before floundering forward, nearly falling off the chair in his haste to whisper something in Minhyuk’s ear. Changkyun leans forward to try and hear but Minhyuk puts up a hand before giggling. “Oh, I see.”

“See? What do you see? Baek-aaaah,” Changkyun whines. Changkyun's very intent to keep whining, but feels someone loop an arm around him and press close.

“What’d I miss, dolls?”

“Oh nothing,” Minhyuk giggles. “Changkyun here was just asking about you.”

“Mmm, already? I don’t think you could handle me, hon.” Kihyun squeezes Changkyun’s side a bit, and Changkyun feels himself fluster.

Changkyunsquirms away from the squeeze at his side. He looks at her, with her sharp eyes and sharp nose and wonders why, for the life of him, he can't muster any of the cheesy, charming lines that have been goddamn tested and proven to work on literally every girl who knew he had money. Is he just not this girl’s type or something?

“Maybe,” Changkyun says, smiling that dimpled smile that always got him everything he wanted, reaching up to ghost his hand over her shoulder as he pushes a strand of hair off it. “I should buy you a drink and stop asking your friends and talk to you instead?”

There we go. Nailed it.

“Well, here’s the problem. I already have a drink.” Kihyun lifts the glass in front of Changkyun’s face. “And I don’t really want anything else, doll.”

Changkyun can hear Baekhyun let out a soft, ‘Ohh,’ before Minhyuk shushes him. Kihyun rolls her eyes and leans against the bar and stirs her drink. Like she's a cat waiting to fucking pounce or something.

Changkyun lets out a surprised laugh, looking curiously at Kihyun. _What the hell?_

“There has to be something you want?” Changkyun asks, fully aware that he’s grasping at straws. He’s never had to push anyone into letting him buy them a goddamn drink, of all things. “Or do you just enjoy playing hard to get?”

Minhyuk clings to Baekhyun’s shoulders, hiding his laughter in his jacket.  _Why are they laughing at him?_

“So cute that you think throwing money around is going to make this easier for you.” Kihyun takes a long drink, letting her tongue poke out and sweep along her lips. Changkyun swallows thickly. “Spoiled rich kid, using his money to make everything easier, including getting pussy.”

Kihyun stands there and  _looks_ at him, and Changkyun's had cameras and people pressed into his face before, had people dig into him with questions he didn't want to even hear,  but _this_ \--

She leans in close, letting the padding of his bra press into Changkyun. She's a good three inches taller than him (Changkyun looks down, kind of has to, spotting the heels there) and looks down at him, grinning like she really, really _enjoyed this_. There’s a cherry stem in the bottom of her drink and she plucks it into her mouth, letting her lips form a little circle around the overly sweet fruit before pulling it off the stem. Changkyun stares at her lips and at the stem, because  _jesus christ how was he supposed to not--_

“Too bad for you, I don’t have a pussy.”

Changkyun pales as quickly as he flushes, feeling the heat spread up his neck to the tip of his ears. “Oh. _Oh_. Wait--you’re--you--” Changkyun’s floundering and he’s not exactly sure why, but Kihyun is very, very close, and Changkyun squeaks, leaning back and falling off the chair and directly onto his ass. He winces, looking up at Kihyun, accidentally looking up her-- _his?!_ \--skirt for a second before squeaking again, hiding his face. “Sorry!”

Baekhyun is doubled over, crying as he tries to heave in breaths. “Oh my god, Changkyun. I can’t--”

Kihyun grins and sits back onto the barstool, crossing his legs demurely and Changkyun realises with a start that he's  _still looking_. “Honestly, you reacted better than I expected.”

Minhyuk helps pull Baekhyun up, but when he catches a glimpse of Changkyun’s face he bursts into laughter again. “We tried to warn you, Kyunnie. Oh lord.”

Kihyun sips on his drink, and then, seemingly, makes up his mind. “You doin’ alright there, baby?”

 _Nope_.

Did he have to flush, as well? He's been called 'baby' before, this was so so  _dumb_.

“Kiki, don’t mess with the poor kid anymore. You might’ve given him an an-uh-rist?” Baekhyun frowns, accent coming out a bit. “Wait, no. Aneurysm!”

“You blew his mind,” Minhyuk sings and pets the boy in question’s hair.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Changkyun insists, standing up with as much dignity as he could muster. He pointedly doesn’t look at Kihyun, reaching for the remainders of his drink on the counter and chugging it back. “Fuck.” He’d flirted with somebody in possession of a dick. That had been his literal one rule tonight. No dicks. On principle, and also, because he had never particularly had a goddamn liking for them, as much as Baekhyun insisted. Dammit, Baekhyun already looks far too smug. He glares slightly towards Kihyun, then, who is honestly unfairly pretty, it’s hardly Changkyun’s fault that he… that he is admittedly more attracted to Kihyun that he’d been to any of the girls he cared to remember. It’s the skirt’s fault. Yeah, the skirt. He gulps slightly, then, pushes the glass back at Hyunwoo.

“I hope you enjoyed that. Guess there was something you wanted after all.”

“What, your bruised ass?” Baekhyun laughs from behind Changkyun, who just smiles tightly like Baekhyun hadn’t said anything at all.

“Aw, baby boy, don’t be upset.” Kihyun stirs his drink, smirking at him. “Someone out there would love to give you a bruised ass.”

Changkyun bites the inside of his cheek. It hurts a little. He focuses on that, instead of the way Kihyun’s looking at him. It makes him uneasy, makes something in his stomach stir and he’s so goddamn annoyed because he can’t figure out if he likes it or not. He looks back at Minhyuk and Baekhyun, still grinning at him, and hopes he doesn’t regret what he’s about to say. For… a lot of reasons.

“Someone, but not you. Cos I’m a spoiled rich kid, right?”

“Mm, you got it.” Kihyun says but his words and his eyes aren't _as_ sharp. “Buying drinks and being charming doesn’t work on everyone. Sometimes you have to work for something you want, baby boy. But," Kihyun pauses. “Maybe some other time, doll.”

Kihyun grabs Minhyuk and escapes to the dance floor.

 

\---

 

Changkyun is seconds away from opening his mouth and being an absolute idiot, submitting to that pull of asking Kihyun, again, what it is he could possibly want. Changkyun gets what he wants, and he’s not sure what he wants at this point, but before he could make up his mind, Kihyun’s gone and he’s left standing there with his incredibly unhelpful friend.

“God, I really need to get this--” Baekhyun gestures at him with a grimace, like Changkyun isn’t a young man, but instead a pile of trash. “Straight guy bullshit out of you. Stop throwing this chaebol stuff around like it’s a horse everyone wants to ride. Kihyun clearly doesn’t. And now Minhyuk’s gone, too, just great. Remind me why I brought you here...” Baekhyun is still grumbling as he leans over the counter, trying to reach a bottle of something. Hyunwoo swats his hand away and pours it into a glass. Like a civilized human.

Changkyun stares into the crowd of dancing bodies, and swallows.

Kihyun is a guy. Kihyun is a guy who admittedly looks amazing in a skirt, but a guy who hsd a dick under that skirt and there is a lot of stuff Changkyun can deal with sober, but wanting to _still_ get his hands under that skirt is _not_ one of them.

“Hey, Baek?”

Baekhyun scoffs. It’s a response, he’ll take it.

“Why do you--Why did you say that thing. About me needing dick.” Changkyun flushes. Yeah, that’s definitely not good. “I mean, what made you say that?”

Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head. “Because you do. You kind of hate the girls you always sleep with. _Don’t_ tell me you just haven’t met the right girl, that’s bullshit.”

Baekhyun grabs the bottle from Hyunwoo’s hand and pours himself a shot. And then another. And another. After the fourth shot he points a very wobbly finger to Changkyun and then in the general direction of where Minhyuk and Kihyun are dancing. “You need dick. A nice, long, juicy dick. You can’t say you haven’t considered it. I’ve seen how you look at Johnny in accounting.”

How the hell did Baekhyun just talk about dicks like that. Changkyun really should be used to it, but Baekhyun did get a lot more… appreciative of dicks after a few shots.

“That’s not--He called me cute. That stays with someone, okay?” Changkyun looks back at the dance floor before frowning at himself reprimandedly. Fuck. Maybe Baekhyun is onto something. He enjoys going home with girl after girl as much as anyone could, but one girl tended to blend into another and yeah, Changkyun felt a bit bad about that, but even as he tries to think of the girl from, what, not even two nights ago, all he sees is Kihyun’s eyes staring down at him and his lips forming the words ‘baby boy’ and the way that had sent a weird shiver down his spine.

“Fuck. Pass me that bottle.”

 

\---

 

Kihyun holds onto Minhyuk’s waist and tries his best not to glance back at the bar. He’d made the right decision, he knows it.

(Pushing Changkyun’s buttons anymore might have resulted in what inevitably happens with guys like Changkyun: Nasty words thrown in his face and false bravado, maybe some sort of shoving. Changkyun doesn’t seem the type and Kihyun knows he could easily drop him if needed. But the fear is there.

It doesn’t matter that Changkyun came here with Baekhyun. Kihyun can hear the accent that stilts the way words roll off Changkyun’s tongue. While it makes something simmer darkly in Kihyun’s gut, it also reminds Kihyun of things he doesn’t want to remember.

And Kihyun knows he’d egged the kid on. That if he pushes just right, Changkyun would fall to his knees and do whatever Kihyun wants. He could see it in the way the kid couldn’t look away.

But Kihyun also knows he might spook Changkyun. He’s broken enough straight techbros to know what that wide-eyed look can lead to.

Kihyun, he realizes with a start, really doesn’t want to spook Changkyun.

And besides, does Kihyun really want to be saddled with another baby gay who’ll move on as soon as he’s figured himself out?)

But, _fuck_ , he _wants_ , and he hasn’t wanted someone in a while. Hasn’t wanted to commit to the whole song and dance of training someone, but Changkyun--

Maybe Kihyun just needs to get laid.

“You know, you could’ve just taken him home,” Minhyuk yells into his ear. His hips move with Kihyun’s keeping rhythm to the shitty pop music. Kihyun shakes his head.

“No, I couldn’t.”

Minhyuk pulls away a little, incredulous look on his face. “Are you fucking serious? He was _gagging_ to get in that cute little skirt of yours.” Minhyuk narrows his eyes and Kihyun knows that Minhyuk’s seen through him. “Holy shit, you--oh, no.”

Kihyun scrunches his nose and shakes his head. He spins Minhyuk around so his best friend’s back is pressed to his front and grinds his hips a bit. “You can’t just poke me in the ass with your dick and think I’m going to forget about the infamous Kihyun Yoo _wanting_ someone.”

“Can’t we just dance instead?” Kihyun grinds his hips again, enjoying how Minhyuk goes limp in his arms. Minhyuk always was so good for him. As grating and bossy as he was, Minhyuk knew when to let someone else lead. “You know, I thought you and Baek weren’t fucking anymore.”

“Yeah, well. Desperate times.” Minhyuk turns back around. “Your baby boy won’t stop staring at us.”

“Well, too bad.” Kihyun moves his hips and scans the crowd. He can find someone else to go home with and get that techbro out of his system.

Minhyuk slips out of his grip. “I’m getting another drink from Joonie. And warning Baekhyun to keep that poor boy away from you.”

“Love you too, asshole,” Kihyun laughs.

 

\---

 

Changkyun throws back a shot of whatever the hell Baekhyun is drinking like water, and gags slightly. “Goddammit, I fucking hate tequila.”

“You’re never fucking happy,” Baekhyun says, grabbing the bottle back, and Changkyun grips the counter as, with his next glance at the dance floor, he sees the last few moments of Kihyun grinding into Minhyuk before the latter makes his way back to the counter. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine it; tries to imagine feeling something press against him, tries to imagine Kihyun breathe on his neck and grind onto him and--

 _Yep_. Yeah, okay. Changkyun opens his eyes, swallowing.

Changkyun has just enough alcohol buzzing through him to reasonably state that yeah, maybe he does need dick, but not enough to make it an entirely comfortable realisation. But Changkyun knows himself well enough to not take another shot. Again, there is a very good reason he’s not in Korea anymore. Changkyun reaches for Baekhyun, grabbing at his arm.

“Okay. Okay, maybe I want--want it. Should I--Fuck, do I go in there?” Changkyun gestures to the dance floor with a thumb over his shoulder, before putting both his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and shaking him slightly. “I don’t know how to do the thing, Baek-ah. How do I do the thing.”

“The… Thing,” Baekhyun slurs, eyebrows furrowed. His lips pout a bit before he seems to realize what Changkyun’s trying to imply. And then he squeals. “ _OH_ , yes, the _Thing_ , god, thank god, there’s hope for you yet.”

Baekhyun stumbles to his feet and holds tight to Changkyun’s shoulders. “You go out there. And--And you, like, smile. And. You do the thing.”

“What thing?” Minhyuk pops up next to Baekhyun, two drinks in his hand. Baekhyun tries to take one but Minhyuk snaps his teeth and Baekhyun immediately withdraws his hand.

“Kyunnie--He wants _dick_ , Minhyuk. Kihyun flipped him.” Baekhyun leans heavily on Minhyuk, fingers skittering up beneath the hem of Minhyuk’s shirt. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind. “Teach him how to do the thing, Minhyukkie.”

Minhyuk blinks and then stares hard at Changkyun. After a good minute or so of Minhyuk staring and slurping loudly on his drink he nods. “Here’s what you do: Forget about Kihyun. He’s--He’ll break you. There’s a very nice boy over there named Matthew and his whole thing is being a nice caring First Gay Experience. No strings attached. Just--” Minhyuk waves his hand, spilling some of his drink, “Just _don’t_ go for Kihyun.”

“Let the kid do what he wants,” comes Hyunwoo’s annoyed voice. He swats Baekhyun with a towel. “You’re paying for that bottle of tequila you know.”

Baekhyun slaps a credit card onto the bartop and waves at Hyunwoo. “Start a tab, baby boo.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and takes the card. He leans over to Changkyun and pushes his shoulder a bit. “Kihyun’s tough. But if he’s _really_ who you want, and I mean more than just because of curiosity, then go for it. Just make good choices.”

Everyone is staring at him, and Changkyun is very aware of this, as he stands there, rethinking the last twenty two years of his existence. He looks back--fucking _again_ \--at the dance floor and spots Kihyun there and it’s stupid how easily his eyes find him among what is truly a ridiculous amount of moving bodies.

“I have to try,” Changkyun says. “God, I have the very distinct impression I’m about to make a massive fool out of myself.”

Hyunwoo pats him on the shoulder again. “Then try. There’s a whole club full of other people and more shots if things don’t work out and you do actually make a fool of yourself.”

“And Matthew! Matthew’s here, too.”

Hyunwoo nods. “What Minhyuk said.”

“Comforting,” Changkyun sighs, undoing the top button of his shirt, making it easier to swallow back the slight panic. “Thanks.”

“I try,” Hyunwoo says with a final pat, shrugging Baekhyun’s groping hand off his arm.

Changkyun gives himself a soft slap, remembering how Kihyun had pet his cheek, running a hand through his hair to ground himself. Again. What a terrible idea.

Changkyun pushes into the crowd, the bass of the music pounding in his ears. Everyone’s moving, and he has to shimmy past a very enthusiastic couple, before he gathers every single ounce of courage he has, stands behind Kihyun, and puts his hands, firmly, on his hips.

\---

Kihyun pulls away from the hands, startled at the sudden contact. He had been expecting Minhyuk, but he knows Minhyuk’s hands and those are definitely _not_ Minhyuk’s. Instead it’s Changkyun, lips parted. Kihyun stands there, bodies forcing them to stay close and doesn’t know what to do. He looks over to where Minhyuk was but instead finds Minhyuk and Baekhyun making out as Hyunwoo tries to shoo them away.

“What? Why,” Kihyun manages.

Changkyun flounders, staring down at his hands. “I’m sorry, oh, god, sorry,” Changkyun says, looking a lot like a puppy that got on the couch knowing he shouldn’t. “I don’t know how to--how to do this.”

Kihyun isn’t entirely sure what he should be doing here. On one hand, he knows he should push Changkyun away. On the other--

On the other Kihyun really wants to pull Changkyun into his arms and feel him get hard against his thigh or ass and--

“You--” God, why are the words getting stuck in Kihyun’s throat, “Here. Hold me like this.”

Kihyun pulls one of Changkyun’s hands and puts it low on his hip and pulls them flush together. “Now, move with me. You’ve danced before right? Or do I need to teach you that too?”

Changkyun gulps, staring down at their hips before meeting Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun could feel it rolling off the kid in _waves_ , He’s… he’s nervous. But he shakes his head at Kihyun’s question and takes a deep, steadying breath before he starts moving. Kihyun sees the way he's looking at him, like he's waiting to see evidence of a mistake on Kihyun’s face, conscious of every change in his facial expression.

Kihyun starts slow, grateful the song playing is a good ol’ fashioned fuck-me-song. He rolls his hips against Changkyun’s, loving how Changkyun moves so easily in his hold. He follows along with Kihyun’s movements and a little thrill zips down Kihyun’s spine when Changkyun’s mouth drops open a little more. Deep inside, Kihyun feels something clawing to take control, make Changkyun bend to him.

Maybe later. Right now, Kihyun wants to see how Changkyun will react if he turns him around, pressing his dick to Changkyun’s back.

Changkyun's breath hitches and, as unfamiliar as it must have felt, Changkyun presses back against Kihyun. He turns his head to try to look back at Kihyun. He already looks so pliant, like he wants to  _please_ him, and just the idea of that--

Kihyun takes hold of Changkyun’s hips and moves them together. He’s surprised how easily the younger man falls into his arms, following Kihyun like that’s all he knows how to do. Kihyun wants to tilt Changkyun’s head further back, wants to see the skin over his throat.

One hand slides to rest on Changkyun’s stomach, toying with the hem fabric there. Kihyun’s breath catches in his throat when he brushes against Changkyun’s soft (so _soft_ ) tummy. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Y-yeah,” he manages, faintly aware of how breathy his voice is as Changkyun tries to grasp it and pull it up from where it's stuck in his throat. “You?” Changkyun asks, laying his head back against Kihyun, focusing on keeping his hips moving the way Kihyun wants, focusing on that press against his back like it's the only thing keeping him on his feet.

“Never better,” Kihyun breathes. Oh, he’s so fucked. His cock twitched a little when Changkyun’s breathy response came. He noses along Changkyun’s jawline, poking his tongue out to taste the sweat already building up there.

This is the exact opposite of what he should be doing.

Instead he grips possessively at Changkyun’s hips and nips gently at the skin presented to him. “We shouldn’t.”

“F-fuck, we really--” 

Changkyun _squirms._

“Please,” Changkyun breathes, and it sounds like a goddamn prayer.

Kihyun tips his head back and bites his lip. _Stay in control,_ he tells himself, _now isn’t the time._ He presses closer and gulps. Kihyun doesn’t think Changkyun even knows what he’s asking for. He pushes his hand a little higher up Changkyun’s shirt. He can’t help it.

Changkyun is intoxicating in a way Kihyun hasn’t experienced since his last boyfriend. So pliant. So needy already and Changkyun just _came_ to him.

Kihyun’s heart pounds in his chest and, _god_ , this could be a mistake. A huge mistake.

Changkyun, as far as Kihyun can tell, has identified as straight up until literally this moment. All the worst possibilities fly through Kihyun’s mind again. But Changkyun is pressing back into him and something in Kihyun snaps.

Kihyun whispers into Changkyun’s ear, “How drunk are you?”

Changkyun laughs. “Should I walk in a straight line? Count in fives backwards? Z, y, x, w, v, u, t--”

“Okay, okay,” Kihyun laughs. So Changkyun isn’t drunk. That’s. That’s good. A start.

Kihyun takes a breath. Tugs on Changkyun’s hips. “Turn around, baby.”

Changkyun turns around so quickly he almost loses balance and falls which really doesn't help this whole ‘I'm sober’ thing. Which he is, Kihyun knows. Convincingly so, as well.

Changkyun is staring at him, at his lips, licking his own before he seems to realiseswhat he's doing and stops, much to Kihyun's chagrin. “Hi,” he says, like an idiot. It's so incredibly endearing.

“Hi.” Kihyun tilts his head to the side, letting his wig cascade to one side. Up close he can see where Changkyun’s makeup is starting to break up, can see his acne scars smattered across his cheeks. Without thinking Kihyun brings a hand up to Changkyun’s face. “You still okay, baby boy? You can tell me if you want to stop. If this is just a dumb thing Baekhyun pressured you into.”

Kihyun lets his thumb trace along Changkyun’s cheekbone, an action that’s too intimate for what should just be a club hookup. He refuses to think about what that might mean for him.

“It's definitely a dumb thing,” Changkyun chuckles nervously, letting his eyes fall again. “But not one I was pressured into. I… I want you.”

Kihyun hates how happy he is to hear that. Kihyun can see the fear in Changkyun’s eyes but there’s something else there too. Something other than want. Something like hope. That wasn’t something he usually saw when he flipped a Straight Man™. Fear, yes. Want and lust? Absolutely. But this softness, the vulnerability. That isn’t something Kihyun saw often in general.

It just solidifies how _bad_ an idea this is.

He slides a hand down Changkyun’s back to his ass and squeezes. It’s so plump, so soft like the rest of Changkyun. Kihyun’s grateful he untucked now; his dick is hard in his panties. The thought of taking Changkyun home, having him on his bed as Kihyun--

Changkyun squeaks at Kihyun's hand on his ass, flushing incredibly quickly.

“Are you sure you know what you’re agreeing to, baby boy?” Kihyun’s voice comes out a little rougher than he intended.

“N-no--I mean I'm not sure, I've never really--” Changkyun gulps before nodding. “Show me. Please, I want it, I'll be good, I swear.”

Kihyun groans. “Fuck, I don’t know. I’m not sure you’ve _earned_ it.”

Kihyun steps away from Changkyun, but slips his hand into Changkyun’s. He’s going to do this. He wants this simpering brat and, fuck it, fine, he’ll take it. Kihyun’s pretty sure Changkyun will run away as soon as the lust clears. Kihyun can handle that. He’s used to that. He ignores the small part of him that whispers that if Changkyun runs away Kihyun might not recover, not fully.

But tonight he’s going to indulge anyway.

“Why don’t show me if you’ve earned it, hm?” Kihyun pulls Changkyun through the crowd, towards the staff area, to the dressing room. When they get there, he pushes the door open and immediately locks it behind Changkyun. Kihyun closes the distance, hovering an inch away from Changkyun’s face, looking for anything that would indicate Kihyun should stop. When he doesn’t see anything he finally, _finally_ , kisses Changkyun. He pulls away a little and murmurs into his lips, “You can still back out, anytime. Just tell me and it’ll be fine. No hard feelings. Okay?”

Changkyun nods hurriedly, pushing forward again.

Kihyun can still hear the deep bass from inside the club, but with each passing second with Changkyun’s lips against his, it fades. The only thing Kihyun can hear right now is his heart beating so, so loud in his throat. The only thing he cares about is the way Changkyun keeps licking into his mouth, melting in his hold. Changkyun is definitely hard against Kihyun and it has Kihyun feeling more desperate. Kihyun decides it’s time to test exactly how into this Changkyun actually is.

One hand trails down Changkyun’s front, coming to rest on the bulge at the front of Changkyun’s jeans. He gently cups it, adding pressure, watching for any sign from Changkyun that he wants to stop.

Instead, Changkyun gasps into Kihyun's mouth.

“You’re so hard, baby boy. There must be such a mess in your pants. Do you want to show me?”

Changkyun nods, even as he fumbles with his belt, clearly desperate to get his pants off. He laughs when he struggles with his stupidly tight jeans. “Please tell me these jeans helped get me into this situation so I can justify this struggle.”

“Mmm, they certainly didn’t work against you.” Kihyun sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, watching Changkyun. Kihyun wants to take Changkyun into his mouth, wants to grab at the round cheeks of Changkyun’s ass while he deep throats the younger man.

But Changkyun hasn’t earned that. Kihyun wants to keep him gasping for more. And he knows that that’s what Changkyun wants too, even if he doesn’t realize it. Kihyun recognizes that look.

“Now be a doll and get on your knees. You like my skirt? Why don’t you see if you like what’s under it too.”

 

Changkyun gets down on his knees quickly.

“Do you--I've never--” Changkyun flushes.” I--I want to be good for you.”

The feeling of Changkyun’s nervous hands slowly moving up his thighs turns Kihyun on more than anything. He’s always loved having boys on their knees for him while he’s in drag, but to have someone like Changkyun, someone who can’t seem to hide his eagerness or nerves, telling Kihyun those magic words--It’s music to his ears.

Kihyun cards his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Kihyun slowly lifts his skirt, uncovering the pale skin Changkyun’s already touched. Kihyun’s breath is coming faster now. It’s the moment of truth. He’s pushed this boy into the deep end and now he has to see if he can indeed handle another dick in the equation. Kihyun’s throat is very dry, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he pulls his skirt the rest of the way up, revealing his hard cock constrained inside his baby blue panties.

Slowly, Kihyun pushes the panties down, freeing his cock. He keeps an eye on Changkyun, keeps one hand soothingly petting through the boy’s hair. “D-do,” Kihyun stumbles over his words, inwardly cursing how nervous and horny he is, “Come and give it a kiss, baby boy.”

Kihyun’s about to gently guide Changkyun forward, show him the way, but instead someone rattles the doorknob.

“Why’s the door locked? Hey! _Hey!_ Who’s using the dressing room for sex?”

Kihyun groans and stuffs his cock back into the panties. Fucking Heechul. Of course he’s in tonight. “Fuck off, Heechul!”

“Kihyun? _Kihyun Yoo_ , I taught you better than this! Don’t get cum all over my carpet or else it’s coming out of your tips.” Now Heechul pounds on the door and the mood is effectively ruined. Kihyun whines high in his throat, staring at Changkyun. _God_ , he really wanted his dick sucked.

“Sorry, baby boy. Bossman says not here.”

Changkyun pouts. Like. Fully pouts, like a kid denied their favourite toy.

“I'll buy the whole damn club away from him,” Changkyun whines, bratty, even as his hands stay on Kihyun's thighs, fingers digging in slightly. Changkyun leans forward and nuzzles into Kihyun's crotch.

Kihyun’s head drops back and hits the door. _Fuck._ His hand is still in Changkyun’s hair and he pulls gently on the strands. He can feel Heechul yanking on the door and he knows, just _knows_ if they don’t let him in soon Heechul will go and find the spare key.

Kihyun’s not sure he’ll be able to look his boss in the eye if Heechul catches him with his dick in some kid’s mouth.

Plus there’s the matter of Changkyun throwing around his money again.

“Not here.” Kihyun tugs on Changkyun’s hair again, trying to get him to stand. “Your money won’t make it any easier for you to suck my dick, doll.”

Changkyun frowns softly before getting up and pulling up his pants, wincing as he has to adjust his still hard dick. Heechul groans loudly on the other side of the door, before stomping off, most likely to go get the spare key.

“If not here, then where? Money won’t make it easier,” Changkyun admits, before smirking slightly. “But I don’t see how silk sheets and an extravagant hotel room could hurt. Come on, let me spoil you. Beautiful people deserve beautiful things.”

Kihyun laughs. Of course the techbro-chaebol thinks getting a hotel is the answer. Kihyun adjusts his wig, pleased that his lipstick is still in place. “What, Mr. Chaebol doesn’t have one of those new condos in Bernal Heights? Or are you more of a Nob Hill kind of guy.”

Kihyun pulls open the door and slips back into the hallway. “This way. There’s a staff exit. And hopefully we can avoid Heechul.”

Kihyun wants to take this boy home. Wants to see Changkyun needy and desperate, more so than he has been. Wants to hold him close and--

He gulps and pushes those thoughts aside. After tonight Changkyun won’t want anything to do with Kihyun. Kihyun might as well see what he can get. The thought alone makes him feel dirty, but his aching cock overrules any logic.

They step out into the cool air and Kihyun shivers, realizing he forgot his hoodie inside. He turns to Changkyun and raises an eyebrow. “I refuse a hotel, but I’ll accept an Uber and considering whether or not you get to blow me.”

Changkyun shrugs off his jacket, pulling it over Kihyun's shoulders before searching for his phone in the inner pocket. “What, in the Uber?”

Kihyun sighs and plucks the phone from Changkyun’s hands. “I think I liked you better on your knees. I thought you wanted to be good for me?”

“You have to let me, first,” Changkyun says, hands in his pockets and eyes on Kihyun. “I'm good with instructions. Sometimes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kihyun mutters, frowning when he realizes that Changkyun’s phone is still locked. “Unlock your phone and order an Uber. I assume you live alone since you’re so willing to show off your money.”

“Mm, all those friends I buy usually clock out at eleven,” Changkyun grins, taking the phone and swiping in the combination. He taps at the screen as he talks, turning on his GPS and bringing up the app. “I don't show it off. It's my only redeeming feature. There. One Uber for pure transportation purposes coming right up.” He tosses the unlocked phone back to Kihyun.

Kihyun snorts and looks at the screen. “Right. Sure you don’t show off yo-- What the fuck. You live in the Mission?”

Kihyun shoves the phone back into Changkyun’s hands. “I’ve changed my mind. You’re not cute enough to sleep with the cancer killing this city. Bye-bye!”

Changkyun gapes, reaching out to grab Kihyun's wrist. He let's go almost immediately. “Sorry for--sorry.” Changkyun sighs, frowning at Kihyun in… Confusion? Something like that. Changkyun is definitely confused, among a lot of other things. “I don't know what you want. I want to give you that, whatever it is, but I don't know. I know you said you don't want anything but I--I didn't lie when I said I wanted you. I can't remember ever wanting anyone more. Please tell me what you want from me. Besides moving out of Mission, that one's kind of obvious. I realise I live two blocks down from Bi-Rite but I really want to take you home.”

Kihyun studies Changkyun. He can tell the boy is honest. Sincere. And Kihyun.

Kihyun is very prepared for the hurt that comes with boys like Changkyun.

“How long until the Uber arrives?”

Changkyun frowns at the unexpected question but scrambles for his phone. “Five minutes? Maybe less, I don't know _exactly_ \--why?”

“Do you think you can make me cum in that time?”

Changkyun reaches out again and grabs Kihyun's wrist, quickly dragging him into the nearest area that could pass for secluded. No second thoughts or time to waste, clearly, as Changkyun falls onto his knees and ducks his head under Kihyun's skirt, laying the full weight off his tongue on his dick, trapped in his pretty lace panties.

Kihyun licks his lips, loving the attention. “That’s it, be a good boy for me. Take me into your mouth.” Kihyun helps move his panties out of the way so Changkyun can more easily access him. “Give the head a kiss. And no teeth, okay?”

Changkyun nods, licking his lips before leaning in to brush them against the tip of Kihyun's dick, feeling his own twitch as he smears the little bit of precum over his lips. He does as he's told and gives the head a kiss, before parting his lips and slipping Kihyun inside his mouth, heavy on his tongue as he pokes it out to lick at him. It tastes salty and pretty much like what Changkyun would have imagined a dick would taste like, if he had ever bothered to do himself the goddamn courtesy. He reaches up, fingers ghosting over the shaft he doesn't (quite yet) have in his mouth.

Kihyun pets through Changkyun’s hair and breathes through his nose. He lets one hand rest at the nape of Changkyun’s neck, hoping it’ll serve as a comforting gesture rather than intimidating. “That’s right baby, take it in your mouth. Use your tongue. It’s okay if you need to use your hand too.”

Changkyun keens before he realises he's doing it, feeling himself flush with the praise and immediately wanting more of it. He pulls away, somehow already missing it even just for moving the skirt away and thumbing softly at Kihyun's slit as he looks up at him.

“I'll try not to, hyung,” Changkyun says before leaning forward and taking as much of Kihyun into his mouth as he can. He shuffles forward slightly, sliding a hand around to grip at Kihyun's ass. He feels Kihyun against the back of his throat, and pulls back just slightly, relaxing his throat (he'd read that… Somewhere) before taking him in again. He feels the spit pooling at the side of his mouth and he realises it's probably not the neatest blowjob in the world, but it makes the movement slicker as he bops his head, sucking at the tip of Kihyun's dick before taking him in again. Tears prick at his eyes but it's nice. How the fuck is that so _nice_.

Kihyun slaps a hand to his mouth as quickly as possible to muffle the moan that’s about to escape. The blowjob is sloppy and messy and Kihyun can feel Changkyun’s spit dripping down his shaft, but he’s also so fucking turned on. He has to take deep breaths to calm himself so he doesn’t just fuck into Changkyun’s mouth. Kihyun wants Changkyun to gag around his dick, wants to feel how Changkyun’s throat will constrict around him.

Instead he just scratches Changkyun’s nape, letting the boy work himself over Kihyun’s dick. “That’s it. You’re doing good. _Shit_ , suck a little bit for me, baby.”

Changkyun hums delightfully around Kihyun at the praise, sitting further up on his knees to get even closer. The hand on Kihyun's ass squeezes, and he brings his other up as well to push Kihyun further into his mouth, before sucking, working his lips and up down the shaft, managing to take him deeper and deeper, until his nose is pressing up against Kihyun, and he gags slightly, holding him there for a moment to get used to the feeling, until he is, until he comes to the self revelation that hey, he actually really fucking loves choking on dick.

He pulls off of Kihyun with a soft sinful pop, not bothering to wipe the spit from his lips as he looks up at him with hooded eyes. “Fuck my mouth. _Please, hyung_ , I'll be good, I can take it.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kihyun groans. He didn’t realize being called hyung was something he’s into but Kihyun supposes each new partner teaches you something new. “God, okay. Just--smack my thigh if it’s too much.”

Kihyun starts out slow, testing Changkyun’s limits. The drag across Changkyun’s tongue feels amazing and the way his throat flutters around the head of Kihyun’s cock--It’s almost too much. His thrusts are shallow, keeping most of his shaft in Changkyun’s warm mouth, not really wanting to lose any of that sensation. Kihyun considers lifting his skirt up and out of the way so he can see Changkyun’s expression, but he doesn’t want to cum too quickly, not when it feels so good. He just knows Changkyun must look debauched.

Kihyun bites down on his fist and starts fucking into Changkyun’s mouth a little rougher. His orgasm is starting to build, his gut tightening. He hopes the Uber won’t be here soon. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but god damn it, if he hasn’t cum by the time the Uber arrives, Kihyun isn’t getting in that car. He’s going to cum down this techbro’s throat, going to make Changkyun choke and cry on his cock. Their Uber can wait.

“Come on, baby boy. Almost there. Show hyung you can take it.”

Changkyun is certain at this point that Kihyun is somehow holding back. He could take more, dammit, so he pulls back enough to whine a “Hyung” with Kihyun still in his mouth, before pushing forward into one of Kihyun's thrusts and he chokes, of course he does, he's never done something even remotely like this but he squeezes his eyes shut and opens his throat to Kihyun, holding his ass there to get him as deep into his throat as he can with every thrust, moaning obscenely around his dick.

Kihyun groans, both hands moving to Changkyun’s head and holds Changkyun down. He grinds his dick in the back of Changkyun’s throat. This kid shouldn’t be so eager to get face fucked, but here Changkyun is, on his knees in a disgusting alley and taking Kihyun’s cock like it’s all he’s ever wanted.

After a few seconds, Kihyun pulls Changkyun off and lets him catch his breath. Kihyun knows now that Changkyun will only complain if he doesn’t get Kihyun’s cock back in his mouth. He waits until Changkyun strains in his hands to get back to Kihyun’s cock before pulling Changkyun’s open mouth back. He pushes Changkyun back down so Changkyun’s nose hits Kihyun’s pelvis. This time he holds Changkyun there longer, counting down from 30. He pulls Changkyun off again, makes Changkyun wait again, and then repeats the motion.

Kihyun loves the way Changkyun pants each time he pulls the techbro off his dick. He loves the way Changkyun just lets Kihyun do what he wants. Kihyun guides Changkyun up and down his shaft, effectively using Changkyun’s mouth like a mastubator. If Changkyun is so desperate for Kihyun, Kihyun will give him what he wants.

Changkyun's head is spinning as he let's Kihyun fuck into his mouth, and he digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Kihyun's ass to keep himself up on his knees and idly wonders if this wouldn't be better if Kihyun just sat on him. He knows he's being used. But he's elates in it, dick painfully hard in his own pants and throbbing at every sound he gets out Kihyun, and he knows he's squirming in his pants but he doesn't move his hands to touch himself. He kind of likes that, too. Fuck. It's just a night of realisations for Im Changkyun.

Kihyun’s close now. Only a little more. He thinks he hears a phone ringing, but he really doesn’t care. It can wait. “I’m close. Where do you want me finish?”

At Kihyun's question and the phone vibrating in his pocket, he nods as much as he's capable, holding Kihyun there in his mouth, sucking hard and hoping that answers his question.

“Shit, okay,” Kihyun groans. “Down your throat it is then.”

Kihyun thrusts his hips faster, chasing the pleasure that’s pooling in his gut. He tries not to make too much noise, but he knows little whines are falling from his mouth. He holds his skirt up with one hand, needing to see Changkyun’s face. That’s enough for Kihyun. He doubles over, pushing Changkyun back to his pelvis, and cums down Changkyun’s throat.

“Fuck.” Kihyun laughs a little, in awe of the force of his orgasm. “Fuck, baby, you did so good. So fucking good. Come on, stand up for me, okay? I think our Uber’s here.”

Kihyun wipes off some stray cum off Changkyun’s chin and can’t help the smile that spreads on across his face. “Still want to take me home?”

God, Changkyun can't remember a moment in his life where he could possibly have been as turned on as he is right now. Which is really kind of fucked up, considering he had just let a guy--a dude, a bona fide boner wielding male--fuck his mouth. He knows full well that if he'd reached down to his own dick while Kihyun held him there, choking around him, he'd probably have cum in his jeans at the lightest touch. He squirms slightly again, nodding even as his dick hurts at how badly he's ignored it.

He didn't know he has a praise kink, but at this point he should have a list of Things He Didn't Know About Himself An Hour Ago, so he just sort of files it away to think about later. Maybe.

“Desperately,” he admits, voice hoarse and breathy as he realises he's holding onto Kihyun's arm. “Dizzy. Uber? Go--We should go.”

Kihyun presses a breathless kiss to Changkyun’s lips. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

The whole ride back Kihyun runs a finger up and down the inside of Changkyun’s thigh. He considers what he should do with the younger man. What Kihyun _really_ wants to do is lay Changkyun down on his surely ridiculously expensive sheets and finger him until he’s begging Kihyun for release. But that might be too much for tonight. Maybe Kihyun should just settle for a blowjob before slipping out.

It only takes a few minutes before they’re pulling up in front of one of the Victorian homes. Kihyun shakes his head. Of _course_ Changkyun lives in one of these. It looks recently renovated too. It probably costs more than Kihyun could ever hope to make in his life. He swallows the bitter taste in the back of his throat. It doesn’t matter. He’s only here for a hookup, not anything else.

Kihyun tugs Changkyun out of the car with a charming smile to the driver.

“So. Tell me what you want, doll. What kind of reward do you want?” Kihyun pulls Changkyun back him. He leans down and kisses Changkyun, pulling back to whisper, “You’ve earned it.”

Changkyun leans into the kiss, even as Kihyun pulls away, looking at him like he hadn’t been the whole ride home. It had been incredibly difficult to keep the urge to reach out at bay, simply concentrating on Kihyun’s touch on his thigh, but Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder in the contrast of Kihyun’s soft lips and cheeks to the sharp point of his nose and chin. The girls he’d brought back here before, they were beautiful. Of course they were. But Changkyun couldn’t remember ever having this much trouble looking away from someone.

He repeated Kihyun’s question in his mind and his throat dried almost instantaneously.

Fuck. Fuck, what does he know?! He doesn’t know anything about gay sex more than the stories Baekhyun had shared with him whether he wanted to hear them or not. Changkyun realises he’s floundering a bit, mouth opening and closing around frustrated and confused little sounds because hell, Changkyun didn’t have a damn clue what he wanted to do but to hell if he didn’t want to do it.

He can’t help but feel vulnerable and stupid as he looks into Kihyun’s eyes and admits, “Hyung, I don’t--I don’t know.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Come on, show me your fancy bed.” Kihyun tugs on Changkyun’s hands asking to be led. He can see how nervous Changkyun is and it’s adorable. Kihyun realizes Changkyun might really be up for what Kihyun’s got in mind. “We don’t have to fuck tonight. Though I want to. Your fucking _ass_ , baby boy.” Kihyun smacks Changkyun’s ass, biting on his lip as he watches it jiggle. “Do you trust me? Do you trust hyung to make you feel good?”

“I trust you. I'm all yours,” Changkyun says and he's not sure why; Kihyun is a stranger. He doesn't know anything about him other than how he tastes and feels under his hands, that he wears woman's clothing and looks good doing it, but there's something in the way he talks to Changkyun. Something in the way he asks Changkyun to do things, in the way he calls him ‘baby boy’ that Changkyun can't help but trust him.

He even giggles softly as Kihyun smacks his ass, and doesn't even try to feign surprise when the sting goes straight to his dick. God, he really probably needs to give his dick some attention soon. He's been hard for longer than he cares to think about. He pulls Kihyun towards his bedroom, towards the bed he paid someone else to make. He walks backwards and he feels his legs hit the side of the bed, and he looks at Kihyun's lips for barely a second before he runs his thumb over the plump of Kihyun's bottom lip.

His words are a whisper, too gentle for the situation and probably for Kihyun, but they're uninhibited in a way Changkyun isn't used to, but doesn't hate. “Can I kiss you?”

Kihyun blinks a couple times, taken by surprise by the request. “Of course, baby boy. I’d like it if you kissed me.”

Kihyun leans in and kisses Changkyun, slower and less desperate than before. It’s different, like maybe Changkyun feels something other than just lust. The thought scares Kihyun.

Kihyun pushes Changkyun’s shoulders, laying them both down. He straddles Changkyun, sitting on top of the hard line of Changkyun’s neglected cock. They both let out soft moans when Kihyun rocks back onto Changkyun. Kihyun knows he must be in pain, being hard for this long. But he asked for kissing and Kihyun’s enjoying this way more than he normally does.

He coaxes more small sounds from Changkyun. His hands skim down Changkyun’s sides before reaching under his shirt and pulling it up and off of Changkyun. Kihyun runs his hands across the gorgeous tan skin. He leans back down and takes a nipple into his mouth, experimentally licking over it. His other hand pinches gently at the other. When Kihyun doesn’t receive a negative reaction he gently bites the bud before sucking into his mouth. Changkyun quivers beneath him and Kihyun groans, letting his fingers dig into his flesh. Kihyun works his way across Changkyun’s chest, leaving little red blotches from where he bites and sucks on the skin. He wants to leave more, but doesn’t want leave anything too prominent.

Kihyun shimmies down Changkyun’s body, coming face to face with Changkyun’s bulge. He presses a gentle hand on where he figures the head must be and watches Changkyun’s expression. “I wanna see you cum for me. Do you have lube?”

Changkyun groans from somewhere deep in his throat, pushing his crotch up into Kihyun’s hand, before his eyes dart open.

Lube. Lube. Lubrication. Okay.

He swallow and nods, stuttering slightly, which he chooses to blame on the arousal flooding his veins.

“D-drawer,” Changkyun lifts an arm, gesturing towards his bedside table, head lolling to the side and eyes fixed on Kihyun.

Kihyun knows he shouldn’t, but he laughs. “You’re too cute. I won’t do anything you don’t me to, okay? Just tell me to stop and I will.”

Kihyun leans over Changkyun and rummages through the drawer before he finds the lube. It’s not ideal for anal, but it’ll have to do. “Have you ever played with your prostate, baby boy?”

Changkyun’s flushes red, and he knows this, and he somewhat accepts it at this point. He nods, minutely, mouth so stupidly dry, looking away and everywhere other than Kihyun. He barely notices the way his legs try to close, even with Kihyun right there.  “O-once. I...I was curious.”

Blood rushes through Kihyun’s ears when Changkyun admits to that. “Oh, naughty. Did you like it?”

Kihyun slowly drags his hands down Changkyun’s body, smirking in a challenge. He dips his fingertips beneath the waistband of Changkyun’s stupidly tight (so fucking _tight_ ) jeans. Kihyun leans forward and bites the soft swell of Changkyun’s tummy and groans when Changkyun’s hips buck on instinct. As gently as possible, Kihyun unbuttons Changkyun’s jeans and pulls both them and the boxers beneath down Changkyun’s thighs.

When Changkyun’s cock springs free, Kihyun’s mouth goes dry. It’s not a particularly remarkable cock, but Kihyun Needs It. Without a second thought he swoops down and gives the frenulum a little kiss, letting his tongue dart out for a kitten lick before pulling back. “God _damn_ , baby, you’re beautiful. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Kihyun grabs the lube and puts it close by. If Changkyun’s willing, he hopes maybe, maybe Kihyun can show him just how good a prostate orgasm could be. “Come on, baby. Tell me. Did it feel good when you played with your prostate?”

Changkyun grabs at his sheets, whining at the feeling of Kihyun teasing him. It’s--God, it feels like so much but not enough and he wants more and he whimpers a little. “It--it felt good, so good, God, _hyung,_ please...”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay, I got you.” Kihyun takes Changkyun into his hand and gives him a couple gentle tugs, just to help alleviate some of the pressure he must be feeling now. “I want to finger you, baby boy, and show how _good_ it can really feel. Do you think you can handle that for me?”

He feels himself relax at the assurance, taking a breath to try and relax the tenseness in his stomach, even as it burns with want. He remembers trying to finger himself, once, in the shower after yet another goddamn story about how amazing it is to ride dick (thanks, Baek) and it was as nice as it had hurt, and however hard he’d tried he couldn’t find a rhythm, especially once he’d actually found his prostate and couldn’t keep a coherent thought to save his life. It had felt like too much, then, and he couldn’t keep it up but he wants this. He wants to give Kihyun everything he asks for and he knows--somehow, he knows--Kihyun wouldn’t truly hurt him, and he feels his want tug at him with the thought of how in control Kihyun is, how much Changkyun likes being able to trust, being able to put himself so fully in someone’s--Kihyun’s--mercy.

Changkyun nods, turning his burning face into the bed as much as he could, legs shaking as he opens them for Kihyun. “I--please.”

“Okay. It might feel a little weird, okay? Just tell me if you want to slow down or stop.” Kihyun runs his hands over Changkyun’s thighs and his mouth waters at the unmarked skin. _Fuck_ , his thighs are thinner than Kihyun expected, even if Changkyun hadn’t exactly been hiding them. Kihyun scratches down them, watching how the skin turns red and if this were another time, he knows he’d spend the proper time worshipping them, working marks into them until Changkyun was begging for Kihyun to touch him.

As it is, Changkyun has already been hard for the better part of two hours and Kihyun’s isn’t completely evil. He pours some lube onto his finger and gently parts Changkyun’s legs. He suckles on the head of Changkyun’s cock, aware that too much stimulation will push Changkyun over the edge too quickly. He gets Changkyun used to the feeling of a finger massaging around his rim. Once he has Changkyun whimpering, Kihyun presses the tip of his finger gently past the ring of muscles. Changkyun is so tight and hot and warm and Kihyun shudders thinking about what Changkyun would feel like around him.

Once the muscles around the first part of his finger relax, Kihyun pours a little more lube on the rest of his finger and pushes in until his knuckle. He digs his thumb into Changkyun’s hip, rubbing circles, hoping to help relax the boy further. He sucks on Changkyun’s cock a little, hoping to distract from any discomfort.

Changkyun only lets go of his sheets once he catches his breath, and it’s not for very long. There’s a foggy, light feeling chasing at him but he’s aware of everything, of Kihyun’s finger and the heat of his mouth on his dick and it’s amazing, god, it’s so damn _good_ , even as it stings a bit, even as his stomach muscles clench together in the effort not to move his hips too much, to be good for Kihyun.

Kihyun pulls off and stares down at Changkyun, eyes wide in wonder. “You okay, baby? This isn’t the best lube for this, but it’ll do. Do you think you can take another?”

Changkyun nods, whining softly as he rocks his hips a little, hands scrambling for purchase again. He knows this could hurt, and Kihyun’s right, it does feel a little weird, but he leans into the pain, leans into the strangeness of it and bites down on his lip to stop the whine creeping up his throat.

Kihyun sees Changkyun biting down on his lip. That’s no good. Kihyun slaps the soft skin of Changkyun’s thigh. “No, baby boy, let me hear you. Hyung wants to hear your pretty sounds so I know how good you feel.”

The slap sends a thrill up his spine and he flushes even deeper as his dick twitches from the action and oh God, why had he liked that so much. He almost apologises, tries to form the words but they quickly turn into a whimper.

“Good boy,” Kihyun groans. His head is spinning, drunk off the sounds Changkyun’s making. Kihyun lines up his index finger and gently presses both fingers back into Changkyun. He moves his fingers just as slowly as before, slowly working Changkyun open. “God, such a good boy, taking my fingers so well.”

He can’t help it, Kihyun leans down and takes the skin right where Changkyun’s thigh meets his hip between his teeth and sucks it into his mouth. He laves his tongue over where he bit before sucking the skin back into his mouth. Kihyun wants Changkyun to look between his legs and remember how Kihyun made him feel.

Kihyun presses his  thumb into Changkyun’s perineum, stimulating his prostate externally as he gently searches for it with his fingers. He knows he’s found it when Changkyun’s leg jerks. “Is that okay? Do you like it when I press--” Kihyun puts a little more pressure on the gland, “here?”

Changkyun cries out, and it’s a foreign sound to him, even to just register that it _is_ Changkyun making that sound, even as it flows into a high-pitched whine that he definitely wouldn’t be able to stop even if he tried. “ _Aaah_ , fuck, _hyung,_ jebal, so so good, joha…” The Korean spills from his lips. He can’t focus, can’t think of more than just the desperate little pleas that keep rolling off his tongue, mostly unintelligible, mostly accompanied by moans and whimpers. Soon enough, he can’t control those anymore, either.

Kihyun feels his dick twitch back to life. He sucks in a breath as he hears Changkyun moan out broken Korean. He doesn’t know why it affects him so much--He’s fucked other Koreans before, has heard the same words from the other boys, but none of them have made him want to hear more the way Changkyun’s pleas do.

It’s stupid. Kihyun’s seasoned. He’s trained his fair share of subs, has been in the kink scene long enough that some straight boy looking for some kicks shouldn’t affect him like this.

But Kihyun needs to make Changkyun cum. He needs to see if Changkyun makes any sound when he cums. If his back bows into a pretty arch, or if instead he curls in on himself. How sensitive will Changkyun after? Could Kihyun push him further?

Kihyun keeps the pressure firm, but gentle, mindful of Changkyun’s reactions. He wants Changkyun delirious with desperation. He knows Changkyun isn’t far off from that now. Once Changkyun is there, once he’s a puddle, Kihyun will let him get his release.

Changkyun twists and squirms as the feeling in his gut builds and it's different, it feels so new and amazing and he pushes back onto Kihyun's fingers, desperate for more and he's holding onto whatever he can but it doesn't feel like enough. He hears himself whimper in desperate breathy Korean, voice so broken and high pitched and desperate he barely recognises it. He feels heavy yet he feels himself float. Like a balloon held only to the earth by a single string but the string is taut and pulling at parts of him he didn't even know existed. He wants to stay here. Wants nothing more than this feeling and to hear Kihyun's sweet voice as he tugs on that string.

“Hyung, _hyung_ , I _need_ to--” He squirms again, can't get a grasp of himself, of anything. “ _Please_ , more, I _can't_ \--I’m--hyung, I _need_ \--” he breaks off again, pleading, panting sounds he's sure is Kihyun's name.

“What do you need, baby?” Kihyun’s mouth hangs open after he asks, drinking in the sight of Changkyun losing his mind. “Come on. Let go, baby. Let go and hyung’ll make you feel good.”

“More,” Changkyun whimpers, and when he opens his eyes, there's wet on his cheeks, and he looks down as much as he can to see Kihyun and feels a rush of something at the sight. Somewhere deep in his gut, spreading to his chest and permeating every nerve. He's reaching out with one hand, not sure what he's reaching for--he can't _think_ \--and at this point he's sure he's crying. “P-please, it's so much, I--” through the gaze, he sees his fingers reaching, and Kihyun's so--“You're so beautiful,” he breathes through a whine, in Korean, probably, fuck, he can't think, _he can't_ \--“Please, please, hyung, _aaah_.”

Kihyun flushes when he hears Changkyun call him beautiful. At least he’s pretty sure that’s what Changkyun called him. Kihyun’s been called a lot of things, but beautiful is not something he’s used to. He tucks his head to his chin and tries to will away the fondness spreading through his chest. This is _stupid_. Kihyun doesn’t catch feelings this quickly (he does) and especially not for boys with too much money.

Kihyun licks a fat stripe up Changkyun’s length to distract himself. Changkyun’s needy enough to have earned his orgasm. “Are you ready? I want you to cum in my mouth, okay, baby?”

He takes more than half of Changkyun into his mouth on the first go. Kihyun’s an expert at this and he just knows that Changkyun is teetering on the edge already. His other hand trails back up Changkyun’s body, back to his nipples and pinches one before rolling it between two fingers.

Kihyun decides there’s no point to waste anymore time in teasing, in stimulating Changkyun further. He massages Changkyun’s prostate, keeping the pressure more intense than before, still pressing his thumb right on Changkyun’s taint to help with that stimulation. He bobs his head up and down, looking up through his lashes at Changkyun. In the back of Kihyun’s mind he regrets not wearing a smudgier lipstick; instead of streaks of red along Changkyun’s shaft, there’s little specks of where Kihyun’s lipstick has worn off.

He can hear Changkyun’s whines getting louder and breathier and they spur Kihyun on. He needs Changkyun to cum, he needs to taste how bitter he is on his tongue, Kihyun needs to see the face Changkyun makes when he finally succumbs to how _good_ and _right_ everything must be feeling right now. With one last deep breath, Kihyun relaxes his throat and takes Changkyun all the way into the down his throat and moans. He lets his throat close a little around the head of Changkyun’s cock and sucks, hard.

That seems to do the trick.

Changkyun's mind goes blank and there's nothing, nothing except the feeling of Kihyun’s touch, his heat--because he can't think of anything, but it's _Kihyun_ , he still knows that, holds onto it like it's the only thing keeping him there--and when he cums it's with shaking legs, head thrown back in the most uninhibited sound he's ever made. He's cum before; on his own, with the various girls he's taken home, but nothing has ever come close to this. He feels his back arch, feels his muscles tense up as his orgasm _permeates_ him, feels his hands grab onto whatever they find and he whines loudly through the best orgasm of his whole goddamn life and all he can think about is the boy between his legs.

Kihyun continues to suck until Changkyun twitches with sensitivity beneath him. He gently removes his hands and wipes  them clean on the sheets. He’s pretty sure the rich kid can afford to wash his sheets. Kihyun sits up onto his heels and takes in the sight in front of him.

It’s fucking beautiful.

Kihyun forces himself to look away, to stand up, to ask, “Where’s your bathroom?”, which is a stupid question because when he looks to his right he sees a door into the master bath. Kihyun isn’t the one who should be unsteady on his feet. He stumbles his way into the bathroom and finds a clean looking towel and wets it. When he looks up into the mirror, he grimaces. His lipstick is worn off and his eyeliner is smudged. His wig is askew and Kihyun looks as big a mess as he feels. “Get your shit together, Kihyun. He’s just a boy.”

Kihyun wanders back into the room to find Changkyun already dozing. He’s grateful for that. He gently cleans the sleeping boy up, still resolutely ignoring the fondness that’s still sitting in his chest.

Changkyun looks younger like this. So vulnerable and without the bravado from earlier. Without thinking Kihyun pushes some hair out of Changkyun’s face and kisses his forehead.

Kihyun wants to stay.

Instead, Kihyun throws the towel onto what he hopes is a pile of dirty laundry. Finds a glass and fills it with water and leaves it with an aspirin on the bedside table.

And leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty4eyes, here
> 
> so I edited a bit cos the shifting POV thing was killing me and I think this is much better already. also, this fic IS on temporary hiatus for a bit. sorry, fam, but we'll keep you updated


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun arrives home, creeping through the house as quietly as possible. He doesn’t need to wake up his roommates, especially if Minhyuk is home. He drags his feet through the dark house and up to his cramped bedroom. Kihyun trips a bit over someone’s boxers on the floor in front of his door and he tries not to think about tripping over Changkyun’s pants as he ran away. 

He’s under no illusions. Kihyun ran away. He accepts it. It was the right choice. 

Even if he wishes he was curled around that soft--

Kihyun flicks on his light and begins to strip. His dress falls the ground, followed by his ruined panties. He peels off his waist shaper and unhooks his bra. The last to come off is his wig. He gathers everything into his hands and sighs. His wig goes back onto her foam head, back in a line of other wigs. The dress, into a pile of dirty clothes. The panties? Kihyun scoffs at himself, hesitating to throw the spunk covered panties in the trash, where they belong. Why be sentimental about some fucking rich kid? They land in the trash with an unsatisfying flop.

It takes too long to fall asleep and when he wakes up the next morning he just knows the bags under his eyes could give his ex’s emotional baggage a run for its money. Kihyun’s feet ache from being on his feet longer than he expected and his stomach growls at him.

When he stumbles into the kitchen, Kihyun shouldn’t be surprised to see Minhyuk and Baekhyun feeding each other cereal.

“Don’t you have a penthouse apartment or something, Baek?” Kihyun pushes past them to pour himself some of the foul coffee Lisa keeps. It burns his throat and it helps center Kihyun.  

Baekhyun crunches happily on his Fruit Loops. “It doesn't come with this kind of service, though.”

Minhyuk giggles and pats Baekhyun’s cheek before pointing a spoon at Kihyun. “Morning, my favourite little slut.”

“Hey!”

Baekhyun pouts even as Minhyuk pets him assuringly.

“I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kihyun mutters darkly into his coffee. He can almost feel the acid eat away at his stomach lining. “Did Ken leave for whatever it is he does yet?”

Minhyuk tsks and hops down from the counter. “Kihyun, you know the poor boy works for one of those devil corporations. Of course he hasn’t left for work yet.” He bumps Kihyun with his hip, wicked grin across his face. Kihyun, not for the first time, wonders why he ever agreed to live with his best friend. “But come on, I know what you got up to last night. Come on and  _ spill _ .”

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, Minnie,” Kihyun sighs. He leans against the counter and tries to quell the pounding in his chest. 

“It's all men do, though,” Baekhyun mumbles, nudging Minhyuk for another spoon of cereal. Minhyuk complies, squinting at Kihyun.

“You went home with him, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun frowns, speaking with his mouth open as Kihyun frowns at him in resigned disgust. “Him? Who’s--” Baekhyun’s face lights up, and he swallows (too quickly, and he winces before grinning widely, bouncing in his seat). “My boy finally got some dick?!”

Ken lifts his head from where he’s sleeping in his makeshift bed in the living room, frowns at them, and disappears under his covers.

“I--” Kihyun glares at Minhyuk and sighs. There’s no use denying it. “Fine. Maybe I did. I’m not proud of it.” Minhyuk narrows his eyes and Kihyun can feel the blush already creeping up the back of his neck. “... Maybe a little proud.”

Baekhyun squeals. “God, yes! It’s been literally two years.Two years of begging him to just give in to his gay impulses, but  _ nooo. _ He even said no to me-- _ me,  _ like, can you imagine--and then you! You! It was the skirt wasn’t it. Did he like it? I bet he loved it, probably clung to you like a koala.”

A pillow flies into the kitchen and knocks over the bowl of soggy cereal forgotten by Minhyuk and Baekhyun. Minhyuk yelps and scrambles to grab some towels before shouting at Ken’s sleeping form, “It’s 9AM! Wake up and go to work! We wanna hear about Kihyun flipping a boy.”

Ken’s head pops out, puffy and annoyed and he flips Minhyuk off. “Don’t  _ you _ have a job to go to also?”

Minhyuk waves Ken off. “I don’t work until one so I can make Kihyun spill until at least then.”

Kihyun chews on his lip, remembers how it felt to have Changkyun heavy on his tongue. How Changkyun gasped and begged and tugged on his sheets like it was his lifeline. All Kihyun had done was finger him and give him a blowjob. Like, maybe only half a blowjob. And Changkyun had been so pliant, so needy, so  _ desperate _ .

Kihyun clears his throat and pushes the memories away. Minhyuk and Ken are still arguing, but Kihyun still has Baekhyun’s full attention. Kihyun reaches up and runs a hand through his hair. He wonders absently if Changkyun likes it when his hair is pulled. “H-he didn’t  _ cling _ to me. Or whatever. He liked--I dunno. You’d have to ask him.”

Baekhyun squints curiously, pushing away the bowl and leaning forward onto his arms, chin resting there. “I can. Ask him, I mean. Do you want me to?”

Kihyun squints back at Baekhyun and takes a slow drink of his coffee. He frowns when he realizes it’s empty. “I don’t-- I don’t really care. I’m sure he’ll want to forget all about it and go back to chasing skirts.”

“Wear a skirt, then,” Baekhyun mumbles, reaching over to Minhyuk and fishing a phone out of his pocket. RuPaul winks at Kihyun from the back of what must be Baekhyun’s own phone, surrounded by glitter and the words ‘don’t fuck it up’. How on brand. “Mmm, nothing. I hope he remembers he’s supposed to be in a meeting in--” Baekhyun glances at the corner of his screen. “Hah, an hour ago.”

Kihyun doesn’t know why his stomach drops hearing that Changkyun hadn’t contacted Baekhyun. It’s dumb; Kihyun was the one who left after he fell asleep, Kihyun doesn’t want anything else to do with the kid. It doesn’t matter, Kihyun decides. Because it doesn’t. It was a one time thing and that’s all either of them were looking for.

He sighs and puts his mug in the sink. Checks his phone before wincing. “Shit, I’ve got a shift at the shop in 40 minutes. Do we think the MUNI gods are on my side?”

Minhyuk walks back into the kitchen, munching on a granola bar and laughs loudly. “Hell no. Better hope no one cares about your eyeliner panda eyes.” Minhyuk points critically at Kihyun’s bags and Kihyun swats his hands away. Kihyun flips Minhyuk off and dashes back up to his room, hoping that it’ll only take 20 minutes to get to the Outer Richmond. He can worry about what he may or may not feel about Changkyun at a later date.

  


***

  


Changkyun wakes up not wanting to.

He’d woken up at some point before this, naked and splayed across his bed. He’d had to think on that one for a second, before remembering Kihyun and immediately feeling five times colder.

He blinks, eyes burning from the contacts he hadn’t bothered to take out after crawling under his blankets and hugging his pillow. He’d fallen asleep with the image of Kihyun, and woke up with it still there. He sighs, nuzzling into his pillow and closing his eyes again.

Fuck.

He tries to think of something else--of the last girl he’d brought back here, and tries to remember her face. He does, vaguely, he’s not an asshole, but… Kihyun has this tiny mole, just above his top lip, and for some damn reason he remembers that incredibly clearly.

_ Fuck. _

He turns around, fumbles for his phone on his bedside table, before groaning and standing up to rummage through his clothes, finding his pants from the night before and a paperweight of a phone. He presses a few buttons. Yep. Dead. Fuck. He plugs it in before jumping into the shower, trying not to mourn the last remnants of Kihyun’s perfume as it flows off of him and down the drain.

He’s rushed out of his shower, of course, by the sound of what must be his front door initiating a fight with his personal assistant, and losing.

“IM FUCKING CHANGKYUN.”

“Unavailable at the moment!” Changkyun calls back, upending a pile of his clothes from his closet to find his favourite pair of Levis. “Please leave a message after the beep!”

“Im Fucking Changkyun,” Hyungwon bellows again, this time from inside the house. His footsteps echo as he stomps up the stairs to Changkyun’s room. “You missed the fucking investors’ meeting  _ again _ and I swear on your father’s fortune if there is  _ another _ girl in your bed, I will finally castrate you.”

Changkyun grabs for one of his many pairs of glasses; if he’s gonna have to run away from Hyungwon wielding a tiny dick guillotine, good sight would definitely help. “This is breaking and---well, this is  _ entering _ and I don’t appreciate your lecherous assumptions.” The footsteps near as he pulls on his pants. “Don’t come in, I’m naked!” 

“As if I haven’t seen your dick more than your own mother,” Hyungwon says as he pushes the door to Changkyun’s room open. He’s clearly pissed, looming like a particularly annoyed scarecrow. Hyungwon crinkles his nose at what must be the remaining stench of sex. “Do you know how exhausting it is to be right all the time?”

“Then I’m happy to tell you that you’re not actually right,” Changkyun says, looking for a shirt, grabbing a turquoise button-up and pulling it on. He doesn’t look at Hyungwon. “Well, not about everything. I’m sorry, by the way, I would have made it if my phone hadn’t died.” 

Hyungwon groans as he checks his phone. “Doesn’t matter, you missed the meeting and now I’m getting angry texts from one of the board members.” He picks up and throws a sock at Changkyun. “I want a raise! Pay me what I’m worth, damn it!” 

“Leave a message with my PA, he’s  _ very  _ helpful,” Changkyun grins before ducking, dodging the sock this time. He walks over to turn on his own phone, barely charged but buzzing with messages, most of them expletives from Hyungwon. Every message is related to the company, and there’s absolutely no logical reason to have assumed there would be a message from Baekhyun or, hell, Kihyun (he’d never even given Kihyun his number, like a fucking  _ idiot _ ), but he’s still disappointed. Kihyun--

Kihyun left. He could have stayed, and he hadn’t, and it’s, again, not exactly something Changkyun  _ expected  _ to happen but--

Hyungwon’s saying something, and it’s only when a shirt hits the back of his head that he blinks and turns to pay attention to it. “Wha’s that now?”

Hyungwon stares at Changkyun hard, annoyance clear as day on his face. “I was  _ trying _ to ask you if you remembered your lunch with your father next week, but I feel like I’m supposed to be asking you about your personal life now. It’s making me very uncomfortable.” 

“Oh, God, my dad,” Changkyun says and he’s not sure why. “Yeah, I remember, uhm--you don’t have to ask, I’m fine--” Changkyun walks into the side of his bed. He stares down at the bed and blushes and again, he’s not sure fucking  _ why _ . Now his head and his knee hurts and--hah, there’s aspirin on the bedside table. 

“Of course. Of course there is,” Changkyun laughs, shakes his head, pockets his barely-charged phone and looks at Hyungwon, still laughing. “Coffee? Coffee.”

“Only if you’re buying,” Hyungwon snaps. He picks up a coat and throws it at Changkyun. “Come on, we can Uber to the one around the corner from the office.”

“No,” Changkyun frowns and shakes his head, pulling on the jacket. It’s a favourite of his, and already slips off his right shoulder in that comfortable way he’s used to. He goes up to the mirror by his closet and ruffles his still damp hair into something resembling a style. “No Uber, we’ll take my car.”

“Good.” Hyungwon straightens out his jacket. Points to the door. “Come on. I don’t want to get in trouble because I didn’t bring you in fast enough.”

Changkyun walks out and Hyungwon follows, and they don’t talk again until Hyungwon has instinctively claimed the driver’s seat.

“You can seriously stop looking so constipated, it’s nothing,” Changkyun sighs, staring out of the window in Contemplation of Nothing.

“I can tell it’s  _ not _ , but I really don’t want to hear about whoever made you this way,” Hyungwon says. He pulls out of the garage and easily pulls into the road. “I’m just going to drive to the office, I hope you know that. I had to take the 12 over here and there was a detour  _ and _ someone forgot to put on deodorant and I’m not forgiving you.”

Changkyun turns his head to look at Hyungwon and pout. It’s a loud pout, if pouts could be loud. “Even if I’m sad and probably gay?”

They’re lucky the light in front of them turns red because Hyungwon slams his foot onto the brake and whips his head to stare exasperatedly at Changkyun. “Are you fucking serious? I fucking owe Byun Baekhyun $50 now.”

“I’m not happy about his bragging rights either now, alright,” Changkyun grumbles, flushed. “Wait, you thought I was straight? I made the same mistake and all, but you actually put  _ money  _ on it?”

“I never said I thought you were  _ straight _ ,” his assistant huffs, “I bet that you would never  _ act _ on it.”

“Is this before or after he said he’d take me to a gay club that may or may not have drag queens? He played us both, Wonnie.”

“He  _ what-- _ ?” Hyungwon slams on the brakes, again, this time not at a stoplight, but in the middle of the Embarcadero. They both wince at the angry honks. Hyungwon gives a sheepish wave to the other drivers and eases off the brakes. “That little  _ snake _ .” 

“I need to find him,” Changkyun says, biting down onto his lip, tapping his fingers against his restless leg. He’s fully aware that Hyungwon doesn’t want to hear any of this, but alas, here they are. “Not Baek, the guy I--” Changkyun flushes brightly. “Er, he left, though, so I’m not sure. Do you think I should? Maybe Baekhyun will know…”

“I’m going to stop you right there. I already know too much about your dick and your inability to keep it in your pants. I  _ don’t _ need to know about other dicks you come into contact with as well.” Hyungwon pulls into the office’s garage, easily being waved inside by the guard working the gate. “That and Baekhyun will probably tell me whether I like it or not.” 

Hyungwon parks and heaves out a sigh, like he’s giving himself a private peptalk. He smacks his cheeks a couple times and turns to Changkyun and says, through a pained expression, “You’re my boss. I shouldn’t know about your personal life and nor should I care, but I kind of do. Look, you being kinda gay doesn’t matter to me or anyone else really who works in this office. And--stop looking at me like that--And just ask yourself why you think the guy left and why you seem so intent on finding him.”

Hyungwon sighs and unbuckles his seatbelt. “Okay. Now that I’m done being sincere, I want a coconut latte with coconut whipped cream and a gluten-free-vegan scone from Blue Bottle. I’ll go deal with the board members until you get back with the coffee.”

“That’s a lot of coconut, dude--Jeez, okay, I’m going,” Changkyun gets out of the car, forming a heart with his hands to direct at Hyungwon with a big, dimpled grin through his tinted windows and he couldn’t as much see Hyungwon’s glare, grimace or clear outward destain at the gesture as he could feel it directed towards him in waves. “Love you, too~!”

***

Kihyun stares out into the rows and rows of books. His shift has been quiet, unfortunately; all the new titles were easily put in place within his first hour since him and Amber make a great team. Amber is somewhere on the second floor, probably rearranging the children’s books, which leaves Kihyun alone to man the register. He wishes that Amber would finish already. He needs a distraction.

His mind keeps going over last night. He keeps thinking about Changkyun and wondering if he’s said anything to anyone. Or maybe Changkyun woke up embarrassed, vowing to never think about it again. Kihyun hasn’t gotten any messages from Baekhyun  _ or _ Minhyuk, something that makes him even more anxious.

Kihyun isn’t going to seek Changkyun out. There’s no point in his mind to try and see the rich kid again. Kihyun tells himself this over and over. It didn’t work last time or the time before that, why would it work now?

Kihyun’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He ignores it. It vibrates four more times.

Ugh.

**From: Min  
** ****  
Talk to me I’m all loooonely  
  
Baeki left :((  
  
Apparently he needs to help with Damage Control at the company  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
A certain someone slept through an important meeting loooool  
  
I wonder whose fault that is (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

**To: Min**   
I’m working. Aren’t you supposed to be at the salon? 

**From: Min  
** ****  
I am. The color has to settle~~~  
  
You think you’re doing a great job of changing the subject but alas  
  
Here I am  
  
On the subject 

**To: Min**   
I’ll tell Byuli it was you who used her Lush masks.

**From: Min  
** ****  
Hey, you used them too!  
  
I have the upper hand here Ki do you really wanna do this

**To: Min  
** ****  
I ASKED first.  
  
I’m not talking about Changkyun.

  


Kihyun puts his phone back in his pocket and delicately slams his head onto the counter. His pocket, though, vibrates. Again. And again.

  


**From: Min  
** ****  
I’m actually surprised you haven’t googled him yet  
  
I totally did  
  
Forbes and all. Amazing. Maybe I should go get ‘im

**To: Min  
** **  
** Be my guest. Have fun fucking Baekhyun’s boss. 

**From: Min  
**   
Do you think if I wore a skirt he’d drool over me too?

  


Kihyun feels his face heat up; in embarrassment or something less positive.

  


**To: Min  
**   
I don’t know, Minhyuk. Why don’t you ask Baek and find out?  
  


Kihyun slams his phone onto the counter, causing both Amber and the single customer in the shop to jump. Amber pokes her head around the corner and pulls a face. Kihyun sheepishly apologizes to the customer. Fucking Minhyuk.

Amber ambles over, leaning with a hip against the counter and fixing Kihyun with the same look she tries not to give customers when they ask for ‘that red book I saw on TV the other day’.

“If you make what I do I’d recommend not breaking your phone.”

“Sorry. It’s just Minhyuk.” Kihyun pulls off his beanie and ruffles his hair. It’s greasy and gross and he immediately regrets taking off the hat so he stuffs his bubblegum pink hair away. “You know how he is.” 

“Yeah, I’ve kicked him out of here once or twice,” she smirks, raising an eyebrow as his phone buzzes on the dark wood of the counter. “I also know I don’t want to do it again.” The phone buzzes again. And again. “I feel like he’s here already.”

  


**From: Min  
** ****  
Talking to Baek rn actually apparently Changkyun looks positively edible  
  
Ignore me and I’ll start spamming pics  
  
Or tell Baek to give you updates. Or give you Changkyun’s number. It’s a gamble, really.

  


“Amber, would you like to be my new best friend?”

“And incur the wrath of Minhyuk Lee? I like you Kihyun, but not that much.” Amber chuckles as she walks away, probably to have plausible deniability if Minhyuk makes good on his promise to spam pictures.

  


**To: Min  
**   
Is2g I’m replacing you. 

I’m at WORK. 

And I don’t NEED pictures of my ONE NIGHT STAND thanks. 

Please go put bleach on some WASPs roots or whatever. 

Leave me alone.

  


Kihyun puts his phone down. Thinks about what Minhyuk said about Googling Changkyun. Stares at the computer at the register. Ignores the buzzing of his phone. And like a thirsty idiot, opens the browser and types in “Im Changkyun.”

“I’ve made a huge mistake,” Kihyun mutters to no one in particular.

The top result is a tabloid article about Changkyun being spotted on a date with some girl group member. The second is  _ also _ about him spotted on yet  _ another _ date with a  _ different  _ girl group member. The third is finally something about some sort of business strategy Changkyun implemented at his father’s company and how it led to Changkyun being relocated to the San Francisco headquarters.

There’s photo after photo after photo of Changkyun looking put together and  _ expensive _ . And yes, Minhyuk had been right, there Changkyun is on a list of ‘25 Under 25 to Watch’ from Forbes.

Kihyun kind of wants to throw up.

He realizes that his phone has stopped buzzing and the dread joins the nausea.

  


***

  


“You know what the worst part of all this is?” Hyungwon asks, conversationally. “You know, the part that makes me want to just quit and go spin a sign outside a used car dealership? It’s the part where they all actually seem to sincerely  _ like  _ you.”

“ _ Right _ , I thought it would be the part where I actually got them to invest more than an entire room of people I paid predicted they would,” Changkyun smirks, undoing the top button Hyungwon had insisted on before they stepped into the room. He glances back, but Baekhyun’s still busy buttering Mr. Tonoko over their next Business Trip to Milan and how they’d really need Baekhyun there for--well, some reason. Changkyun’s sure Baekhyun’s got that covered, but he’s still busy, so Changkyun waits, bowing politely to every well groomed person that passes them in the hallway. “Thanks for being able to push this, by the way. I clearly don’t pay you enough.”

“I mean, obviously. It’s why I told you to give me a raise.” Hyungwon sighs and checks his emails again. “I moved up your haircut, by the way. Baekhyun said you should get one? And he told me to switch it to some ‘Minhyuk Lee.’ Apparently he’s decided you need a makeover now that you’ve been swayed.”

Changkyun tilts his head, blowing at the dark fringe that falls in front of his squinted eyes. Yeah, he probably did. “I dread the thought. Didn't Baekhyun have like bright red hair at some point? Is this part of the Gay Process? Dying my hair some sort of vivid, unnatural colour?”

“I dunno, you’ll have to ask Baekhyun.” Hyungwon sticks out his tongue as he types something on his phone. “ _ I _ nev--wait, no, I went blonde after getting my first boyfriend. Yeah, I guess it’s a part of the learning process.” Hyungwon slips the phone back into his pocket and raises an eyebrow. “Though maybe try to stay away from anything  _ too _ unnatural. This is San Francisco, but you still represent a Korean company.”

“Well, now you've done it,” Baekhyun says, in an attempt to come up behind Hyungwon and put his arm around his shoulders. He kind of succeeds. He's propped up on his tippy toes. “He's gonna come back here with a rainbow on his head.”

“You can do that?” Changkyun gapes. 

“ _ You _ can't,” Baekhyun says. “As much as I hate to cramp your camp, newly discovered homosexual lifestyle, Beanpole has a point. I had vivid pink hair--”

“Wait, wasn't it red?”

“This time it was pink.”

“Dammit.”

“So anyway I show up at this conference looking like K-Pop incarnate,” Baekhyun starts saying, like they're braiding each others’ hair and not standing in the middle of a hallway on the top floor of his company's building. “I mean, I own that stage, I did train once, you know? But in any case, I don't think they were really concentrating on my app idea more than just staring at my immeasurable queer beauty. My dad made me go colour it and threatened to marry me off, though, so best not.”

Baekhyun steals a chocolate from someone’s desk and pops it in his mouth. “So we’ll probably just change your style. Maybe add some highlights. Minnie’s magic with his scissors. And his--”

Hyungwon slaps a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, eyes glued on his phone. “Not work appropriate to wax poetic about your not-boyfriend.”

Baekhyun’s eyes light up in that way Changkyun knows means he just licked Hyungwon's hand. He grins as Hyungwon pulls away and groans, wiping his hand off on Baekhyun’s jacket.

“Hardly the most ‘work inappropriate’ thing I've ever done in this office, but alright.”

“Can I take a nap before we go?” Changkyun pouts, swaying in place. “I'm tiiiired.”

“It’s at 3. You can nap in your office for, like, an hour tops.” Hyungwon pushes Baekhyun further away from himself, glowering at the entirely too satisfied man. “And Baekhyun is going with you. I get to stay here where it’ll be blissfully quiet for once.”

“ _ Actually,”  _ Baekhyun grins at Hyungwon. “Jackson Wang wanted a word with you. I gave him your number and told him you'd be available in--” Baekhyun glances at his wrist watch. “--ooh, five minutes ago. Any time now.”

“Jackson  _ Wang _ ? You gave  _ my _ number to  _ Jackso-- _ ” Hyungwon’s phone starts buzzing and he turns his murderous gaze from Baekhyun and stares at his phone in horror. “Changkyun, since I know you won’t fire him, I demand another raise.”

“I'll be paying you double by the end of the day,” Changkyun laughs with Baekhyun as he drapes himself over the younger, leading him away. “Tell Jackson I say hi!”

  


***

  


_ “WON BRO, WHASSUP?” _

“... Hi, Jackson.”

_ “BRO DID YOU HEAR? ABOUT THIS NEW ANGEL INVESTOR?” _

“Yes, Jackson, I am aware.”

Hyungwon resolves to ruin Baekhyun’s life.

  


***

  


Kihyun doesn’t look at his phone for a few hours, giving himself time to build up to whatever horrors Minhyuk sent him. He busies himself with actually working: helping Amber rearrange displays, putting books back wherever they belong. By his final break, Kihyun’s ready to pass out.

He finally pulls out his phone and nearly faints when he sees how many unread messages he has from Minhyuk. Kihyun has nearly 20 unread messages. 

**From: Min  
**   
Ignoring me huh? You must really want them pics.

**From: Min**

  


SUCH a Soft. No wonder you like him (Eyes )  


**From: Min  
**   
He wears glasses did you know  
  
  
  
lmao is this a TED talk??

**From: Min  
** **  
** So I did some digging and

  


ya boy had a phase~~   


  


**From: Min**

****  


W O W 15 yr old Ki is s h a k i n g

  


Kihyun chokes on his spit and curses his best friend for knowing exactly his proclivity for the emo boys at their high school.

  


**From: Min**

Honestly I wish I was there to see your face when you open these.

  


You sure you don’t wanna hop back on his booty one last time?

**From: Min**

****  


Oooooh this was a l o o k

**From: Min**

****  


A new customer~~~ I’ll treat him well ;)

  


Kihyun chokes on a quick breath when he sees the final picture. Baekhyun and Minhyuk are up to no good and Kihyun knows it. “They’re out to kill me.”

Amber slams books onto the break table. “Probably. Steve’ll kill you if you don’t get back on the floor.”

Kihyun glances at the time and scrambles to his feet. “Oh fuck. Okay, shit.”

Kihyun shoots a quick “fuck off” to Minhyuk and throws his phone into his backpack, away from himself. He doesn’t think he can handle anything more from Minhyuk. Or,  _ god forbid _ , Baekhyun.

He already knows that Minhyuk will be unbearable at home tonight.

  


***

  


“What was that for?” Changkyun asks, bemused as Minhyuk giggles at his phone. Minhyuk quickly holds his phone out for Changkyun to look at the picture--yeah, not bad--before he ushers Changkyun towards the chair.

“Personal gain,” Minhyuk smiles brightly and Changkyun is honestly too scared to ask. He’s not a stranger for having his picture taken, after all. He frowns at himself in the mirror and ruffles his naturally dark hair, Minhyuk grinning at him. “So? What did you wanna do?”

Changkyun glances in the mirror at Baekhyun, draped over the couch behind him like a cat, phone held up to his face. “Er. I don’t know?” 

Minhyuk hums to himself and runs his hands through Changkyun’s hair. Very slowly Changkyun can see Minhyuk make a decision as he continues to pet Changkyun. “Do you trust me, Kyunnie?” 

Changkyun thinks, remembers the words ‘ _ Just don’t go for Kihyun _ ’ from the man smiling down at him, feels his heart tighten slightly in his chest and he nods because, yeah, maybe he should have listened. “Yeah,” he says, clearing his throat. “Just--Just don’t get me disowned, alright.”

Minhyuk pats his cheeks (his hands don’t feel as nice as Kihyun’s) and smiles brilliantly. “Oh, honey, I would  _ never _ do that.” Minhyuk pulls a rolling tray over and robes Changkyun up. “What I’m thinking is an undercut. And let’s give you some honey undertones.” Minhyuk sighs a little bit dramatically and says to Baekhyun, “Baekkie, remember when you came to me for the first time?”

“Mmm, I do. Kihyun recommended you to me,” Baekhyun calls back, phone still in front of his face. “Back when Kihyun and I still fucked.”

Minhyuk laughs. “Ohh, yeah I always forget about that. And then you took his crown as Biggest Slut in the friend group and I swear, he’s never been prouder.” 

Changkyun stares, wide eyed at his own reflection. This is fine. This isn’t any of his business. This isn’t any reason to--“You did what now with whom?” He asks, before realising he really, really didn’t want to know. He looks down at his hands--well, at the robes covering his hands, twisting a bit in his lap. “Er--I mean.” 

_ What do you mean, Changkyun. Seriously, what. _

Minhyuk runs his hands through Changkyun’s hair again. “Oh no, did we spook you? We’ve all touched Kihyun’s dick here.” Minhyuk rummages through his cabinet full of products Changkyun has no idea what they’re for. He pulls out a few bottles and when Minhyuk pulls on a fresh pair of gloves, he let’s the latex snap against his wrists. “Ohhh, we should get t-shirts.”

Baekhyun wanders over and snaps a picture of Changkyun. “Does it bother you?” Baekhyun pulls over a stool and makes eye contact with Changkyun in the mirror. He still has his phone open in his lap; every so often it’ll buzz, but for the most part his attention is on Changkyun. “I’m just saying. We know how Kihyun operates. Did he do the thing with his tongue? Wait, he blew you right? That is like, his go-to first contact.”

Changkyun chokes on what little spit is still in his dry-ass throat. He’s flushing and he knows it and knows Baekhyun will point it out but it’s not like he could exactly stop it. “It doesn’t  _ bother  _ me, he’s--he’s allowed to do whatever, whoever, he wants to. As many times as he wants to.”  _ Reel in the salt, Changkyun. _ “We--God, you don’t really wanna know this stuff, do you?”

“Mmm, I  _ so _ wanna know, though,” Baekhyun hums. Minhyuk, who Changkyun thought was paying no attention, mimics Baekhyun’s response. “See? Minnie wants to know too.” 

Changkyun keeps staring at them with his mouth open like they’d grown extra heads, but Baekhyun keeps ignoring the buzzing of his phone and Minhyuk is silently coating his hair in bleach and yeah, okay, fine. “He, er,” Changkyun scrunches his eyes shut. He blames it on the slight burn on his scalp. “He took me to a dressing room? I was gonna--” Changkyun clears his throat. “But someone interrupted so he said to get an Uber. Didn’t seem keen when he saw where I live so I had to, er--” He’s red. His ears are on  _ fire _ , remembering what he’d done. Had really, really wanted to do, too. “Earn it.”

Both Baekhyun and Minhyuk’s eyebrows shoot up when Changkyun says the last two words. Minhyuk’s hands freeze, one hand holding up a section of hair, the other still wielding a bleach covered brush. He recovers in time before the bleach dripped anywhere, but Changkyun can see the gears in Minhyuk’s head turning. Baekhyun and Minhyuk seem to exchange some sort of conversation silently before Baekhyun finally clears his throat.

“So,” he starts, slowly, like Baekhyun is speaking Korean for the first time, “how did you have to, uh, ‘earn it’?” 

Changkyun groans like he’s in pain, and he kind of is, knowing he’s actually going to have to say this out loud. “I think he wanted to make sure? That I wasn’t going to run away or flip my shit at the sight of a dick,” Changkyun chuckles nervously. “Which  _ I _ wasn’t even sure about, honestly, but wanting a guy to fuck your face doesn’t really do wonders for--” Changkyun freezes.

“Excuse me? Did--Did you just--” Minhyuk is positively  _ beaming _ , like while he had  _ hoped _ for something juicy, Changkyun has just provided him something much better. “Oh ho, little Changkyun  _ wanted _ to be face fucked.”

Baekhyun smacks Minhyuk’s leg. “You owe me $30. Now, Changkyun. Did you  _ like _ it? Like, out of 10, how likely would you be to put a dick in your mouth again?” 

Changkyun opens his mouth to stutter a reply but instead levels a glare at Baekhyun. “How many bets do you even have going for this? Hyungwon apparently owes you $50. I cannot  _ believe  _ my liking or disliking dick is apparently the main point in a betting pool.”

“I have a few more riding on the answer to that question I just asked,” Baekhyun shrugs. “That you’re doing a wonderful job of ignoring, by the way.”

“Well,” Changkyun bites out, easing out of the glare and into a look of general displeasure. “And lord alone fucking knows why I’m telling you two this but--” Changkyun thinks of the way Kihyun had clung to him, doubled over and cumming down his throat. “Yeah,” Changkyun squeaks out. “He could--yeah.”

Baekhyun squeals with glee and frantically taps at his phone. “Hyungwon is going to be  _ so _ pissed,” he sighs happily. “Okay. So you like dick. Did you fuck him? Or like, did you sit on his dick? Did you ride him all the way back to Kor--”

“No!” Changkyun splutters, blush creeping down his neck. “It’s not--we didn’t--I mean, he, er--there was no--” He strengthens his resolve and scrunches his eyes closed and says, in a barely distinguishable rush; “We didn’t fuck. He gave me the best orgasm of my life and I kind of passed out and he just left, okay.” Changkyun’s shoulders fall. “He left.”

It’s quiet for what feels like maybe too long a time. Minhyuk silently spreads bleach onto Changkyun’s hair. Baekhyun stares at his phone, lower lip jutting out in a pout. Finally Minhyuk says, “He left? That’s… not terribly unsurprising.” 

“I know that,” Changkyun says, because he does. “I shouldn’t have expected anything, I know that. It was stupid of me to think he’d stay, even though I wanted him to.” He glances up with the sudden realisation that he’s spilling his guts to people who  _ know  _ Kihyun, who could  _ tell  _ Kihyun and he immediately felt far too vulnerable. “I--I just mean. Ah, fuck.”

Baekhyun and Minhyuk have another of their silent conversations, this time accompanied with frantic texting on Baekhyun’s part. Which does nothing to calm Changkyun’s nerves. Finally Baekhyun sighs and turns to face Changkyun instead of looking at him through the mirror. 

“Look. Minhyuk… was right that you shouldn’t have gone for Kihyun,” Baekhyun starts, voice hesitant, “but, you chose Kihyun. And that’s--That’s part of the Kihyun Adventure.” He awkwardly pats Changkyun’s covered thigh. “Aw shit. Minnie, do you have any bubbly? This conversation might be easier if he’s a little tipsy.”

Minhyuk snorts, “Of  _ course _ I have bubbly. What kind of high-end salon do you think this is?” He pulls off his gloves and pats Changkyun on the shoulder as he rushes off somewhere. “Don’t worry about Kihyun. He’ll come around.” 

Changkyun is immensely glad for the cover over his hands, as he’s sure he’s gripping his own hands a bit too tight. He swallows and Minhyuk comes back with a bottle of whatever Changkyun would probably be drinking soon. “I get that he--well, he’s slept with all of you and I’m not saying that’s a bad thing and I’m not saying you’re saying it’s a bad thing? But that… doesn’t seem to be why you’d tell me not to go for him. Not that I am!” Changkyun flushes again. “I mean, I’d like to see him again,  _ obviously _ , but--please don’t tell him I like him,” Changkyun finishes lamely, pouting a little and hanging his head. He asks, voice small and slightly put out (at himself, of course); “Why shouldn’t I go for him?”

Baekhyun, bless him, takes pity and doesn’t tease Changkyun mercilessly the way he so desperately wants to. Instead he chooses to be a good friend and snaps a picture of Changkyun’s hair in the bleach before sighing and fixing Changkyun with his most ‘Understanding and Concerned Best Friend Expression.’ 

“It’s. Well, it’s not super long, but it is kind of complicated.” Baekhyun leans onto the large vanity that Changkyun sits in front of, chewing on his lower lip. “Kihyun has a bad habit of going for guys who are straight. He likes flipping them and then. Well.” Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head. “It goes one of two ways: Everything works out fine for a while until it’s time for the guy to tell his friends. Then the guy freaks out and denies they ever were anything to each other. Or Kihyun just--” Baekhyun shrugs non committedly here, “He just uses them and loses them.”

Minhyuk reappears with three glasses and hands one to each of them. “But it’s more than that, Baekkie. You can’t just  _ say _ that and mean that’s  _ everything _ .”

Minhyuk sits down on a stool on the opposite side of Changkyun from Baekhyun. It looks very much like a devil and an angel on his shoulders, except Baekhyun and Minhyuk are most definitely both devils. “Kihyun has, uh,  _ specific _ interests that makes being with him-- Hm. What’s a delicate way of putting it?”

“A nightmare?” Baekhyun supplies while sipping on his glass.

“No, that’s just Kihyun,” Minhyuk replies, also sipping on his glass. “Ah, hell. He’s a Dom. Like with a capital D, D-O-M.” He gives Changkyun a critical look and then cackles. “God, of course he couldn’t resist you. You’re a brat and you fell to your knees so  _ easily _ for him.”

Changkyun isn't being very fast today and he contributes that to his need to process. And there has been a lot to process, seeing as not twelve hours ago, he was under the impression that not only was he straight, but he would never dye his hair light ever again. Ever. 

It's a lot. 

The word ‘dom’ filters through his brain for a moment. And another. He's blinking at the two of them, biting down on his lip with a squint. 

“Right. So. Hmpf,” Changkyun huffs. “I've never really… Thought about it.” 

There has been girls, of course, who'd liked being tied up and liked when Changkyun took control, but it always left him a bit uneasy. He hadn't been comfortable with it, but he'd never thought to consider that maybe it was just, well, the role he played in it. Would he like that? Being tied up? He thinks back to Kihyun, imagines the scenario a bit differently, that maybe, instead of gripping the bed sheets, Changkyun's hands were tied above him, to the headboard, and Kihyun could do anything he wanted and--

And Changkyun imagines Kihyun smirking down at him, pinning Changkyun down as he sinks down on his dick and Changkyun nearly chokes to death in a hair salon.

“Right, just thought about it--” he coughs, voice strained. “That was an oversight on my part.”

Minhyuk lets out a sigh and takes Changkyun’s drink. “Come on, let’s wash off the bleach.”

They don’t pry much after that. There’s a couple comments here and there, but no more grilling. It’s almost possible to forget that Baekhyun is almost $100 richer because of Changkyun’s sexcapade. 

Minhyuk is indeed magic with scissors. By the time he’s finished with Changkyun, the younger man looks more fashionable than before. His hair isn’t that light, at least not in comparison to his ill-conceived emo days. It’s more a light honey brown, somehow making his features softer. But when Minhyuk styles his hair up and away from his face, Changkyun has to begrudgingly admit his father will probably approve of the haircut.

“I left your bangs kinda long so you can still have that soft puppy look. Which is  _ kryptonite _ for certain boys we all know and love,” Minhyuk says with a mischievous smile. “You know, I bet you look good in pastels. Maybe me and Baekkie should take you out, dress you up. If you want, help you get over Kihyun.” 

Changkyun grumbles, even as he stands up in silent agreement. Hyungwon is probably still seething at having to converse with Jackson, so he’d rather not go back to that too soon. “I feel like I’m on a reality TV Show. Queer Eye for the Recently Turned Guy.”

“Does that make me Jonathan then? Should I be louder?” Minhyuk brushes some stray hairs off Changkyun’s shoulders.

“Oh, hon, you’re loud enough as it is,” Baekhyun sighs. “I don’t think even Jonathan can match your energy.”

“Besides, you’d have to grow your hair. It’d look good, though,” Changkyun says, and they fix him with a look that’s becoming far too familiar. “Yes, I’ve watched it. Yes, I am under no illusions anymore, let it go.”

“How did Hyungwon lose that bet again?” Minhyuk asks with barely contained laughter.

“He agreed, but said Kyunnie wouldn’t ‘act on it’.”

“But he  _ very  _ much did.”

Changkyun groans. “Stop it, I’m still delicate.”

Minhyuk cooes delightedly at Changkyun’s blushing face. “Our little gayby. Oh, Baekkie! I didn’t know you were ready to be a daddy, but this is such a happy accident!”

“I know, I’m sure he’ll grow up to be such a beautiful twink.” Baekhyun and Minhyuk embrace, Minhyuk fanning himself as if he’s about to cry and Baekhyun wipes away imaginary tears. “I’m so proud.”

Changkyun sighs, pinches at the bridge of his nose and resigns himself to his fate. “I literally pay you. If anyone’s anyone’s daddy--Actually, no, fuck whatever place that sentence was going. When did you want to go shower me in pastel sweaters and whatever the hell else?”

He glances at himself again. He’s wearing all black. Black jeans (the ones without the artfully placed holes exposing his knees and some of his thighs--because, you know,  _ investors and shit _ ), black shirt, black jacket. He’s also fairly sure his boxers are black. Why? Hell knows. He’d just grabbed whatever was handy that morning while Hyungwon yelled at him and it’s hardly his fault most of it is ‘work-appropriate’. Pink can be work-appropriate, right?

“Well, we don’t have to go  _ now _ ,” Minhyuk says, scrolling through his phone. “I have like, two more appointments. I can meet up with you for drinks later instead.” 

Changkyun nods, because of course, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and offering Minhyuk his credit card. “Right. So considering everything you’ve told me, exactly how insane am I for still really wanting to see Kihyun? I could send him flowers--’Thanks for the orgasm!’” Changkyun laughs nervously, leaning against the counter, like a Cool Dude. “I mean, there have been worse ideas.”

Minhyuk straight up cackles. “Oh my god,  _ please _ do that I will give you our address  _ right now _ .”

Changkyun grins mischievously and turns towards his best friend, “Hey, Baekhyun, do know any good florists who don’t mind slight obscenities?”

  


***

  


Kihyun kicks off his shoes and wanders into the kitchen. Byuli and Lisa sit at one of the counters, sharing a bowl of kettle corn. Kihyun grunts in greeting, too exhausted to for anything else.

“Hey, Ki,” Byuli pipes up, “Who did you give an orgasm so good that they had to send you flowers?”

Kihyun freezes in front of the open fridge. He blinks a couple times and lets what Byuli asked filter through his tired mind. “Uhm. What?”

Byuli nods to a frankly ridiculous flower arrangement on the kitchen table. Lisa giggles a little and pops another piece of her snack into her mouth. “Ya finally got another boyfriend, Kihyun?”

“I-I don’t have a  _ boyfriend _ \--what kind--” Kihyun grabs a beer and some cheese and stomps over to the flowers. They’re  _ nice _ flowers. Expensive. The picture of Changkyun at Minhyuk’s salon flashes in his mind. He picks up the small card (what the hell? Even the paper feels expensive), and reads the note:  _ Thanks for the best orgasm of my life. Call me? +1-415-xxx-xxxx. _ “What the fuck?”

Byuli comes over and leans into his space. “You sure know how to pick ’em, Ki. Wasn’t your last baby also super rich?”

“Fuck off, Byuli,” Kihyun says with no bite. He turns the card over and over and feels his face get redder and redder as he remembers how Changkyun looked as he came. How he clutched the sheets and arched up and--

Kihyun throws the paper onto the table and pulls out his phone. “Minhyuk, what the fuck did you convince Changkyun to do?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some Daddy Dom and little roleplay.

Changkyun is a pile of clothes in the shape of a man. Minhyuk throws another item of expensive clothing onto him, and he nearly collapses in a heap of cotton and--is that chiffon?

“Is this chiffon? I don’t need chiffon. Do I?”

“That’s  _ cashmere _ , Kyun,” Baekhyun sighs. “You already have a cashmere sweater. How do you not know the difference?”

“I can barely see  _ you _ , Baek,” Changkyun groans, moving to dump the clothes out over a nearby couch, but Minhyuk smacks his arm and steers him towards a changing booth.

“I’ll send you a chart,” Minhyuk chides. “You have a lot to learn.”

“Going to need a few other charts, too,” Changkyun grumbles, closing the door behind him and frowning adamantly at his reflection. Why had he agreed to this again? 

Changkyun’s phone buzzes in his pocket. When he pulls it out, he’s disappointed to see it’s just Hyungwon.

_ “Where the fuck are you?” _

“Before I answer that question I feel like I legally have to tell you I’m halfway out of my pants.”

_ “Leg--Changkyun, you are not  _ legally _ required to tell me your state of dre--” _ There’s a very loud, and very heavy sigh from the other end of the line.  _ “Please. Never tell me what you’re wearing ever again.” _

“Or  _ not _ wearing, I assume,” Changkyun grins, stepping out of his pants and digging into the pile of clothes next to him with one hand. “I’m at some fancy clothes store. They have  _ champagne _ . I’m shopping to further my baby boy image. At least, that’s what I’ve been told. Why?”

There’s another sigh. Hyungwon could probably communicate completely through sighs and Changkyun could, with maybe a 10% margin of error, know exactly what Hyungwon means.  _ “The regional president is looking for you. Wanted to congratulate you on the successful meeting today. I’ll just. Cover for you. Again.” _

Changkyun scoffs. “His fault for not arranging a meeting.” He checks out his ass in the mirror. How was Minhyuk so good at this. “What, does he think I sleep under my desk? I go out.”

_ “Did you know  _ most _ VPs actually come to work? And they  _ stay _ at the office instead of--Ugh. Whatever.” _ There’s some rustling on the other end and Changkyun thinks he hears a muttered,  _ Please god give me strength _ , before yet another sigh and Hyungwon continues, _ “I also have a contract here that updates what you  _ pay me _ because I don’t make  _ nearly _ enough to put up with your shit.”  _

“Hyung,” Changkyun says, seriously, but it’s muffled and muted by the sweater he’d found and pulled over his head mid-Hyungwon’s third sigh. He pushes his hand with the phone through the sleeve and speaks into the phone again. So this is cashmere? Soft. He pulls faces in the mirror as he talks.“I need to pay you enough to never have to hear about how I don’t pay you enough. Do you have dental?” He pokes his cheek. “Get dental.”

_ “You should pay me more than you pay Baekhyun,”  _ Hyungwon grumbles.  _ “And maybe pay me enough to get better healthcare. A therapist who will prescribe weed. Me and Seokkie smoke enough of it to deal with--” _

Changkyun is halfway through shrugging off his sweater when he flails and screeches, sleeves flapping uselessly at his side. “WHOM?”

_ “I’ll send the new contract over I expect you to sign it, good _ bye _ , Changkyun,” _ Hyungwon rushes out in a single breath and then hangs up.

Changkyun pouts at his phone before setting it down next to the Pile and continuing. Two more shirts in, Changkyun just starts throwing things in piles of ‘looks like it fits’ and ‘I don’t even know what this is’, and comes out of the dressing room in the clothes he came into the shop with, phone in his pocket, holding the first pile. 

“This.” It’s a big pile. He readjusts it in his arms and a pair of baby blue ripped jeans falls from his arms. “Are you sure it’s quite enough, Minhyuk.” It’s not a question.

Minhyuk shrugs. “I guess. It’s a start anyway. Go buy it and ask if you can change into some of the clothes. We’re gunna take you out.”

Changkyun blinks away the images of the last time he Went Out ( _ skirt, Kihyun, alley, really sweet pink drink _ ). “Uhm. Okay. That’s. That’s fine. What do you mean ‘take me out’?”

“Don’t worry, nothing like last time,” Baekhyun chimes in. He slings an arm around Changkyun’s waist. “I wasn’t playing fair before. Now we’ll just take you to a gay bar and celebrate your new found love of dick.”

“Right.” Changkyun just walks with Baekhyun as he leads him to the counter, digging Changkyun's credit card out of his pocket (Changkyun glares slightly--that squeeze was not exactly necessary, Baekhyun) and offering it to the girl behind the counter along with the pile. “A gay bar. Dicks and stuff. I can do dicks and stuff. I'm not freaking out a little that would be stupid.”

Both Minhyuk and Baekhyun give Changkyun matching looks. Minhyuk pats him on the shoulder and sighs (why is everyone sighing at him today?). “Sweetie, it’s fine to be freaking out a little. You’ve only touched one dick.”

“And a what a dick to choose,” Baekhyun cackles. He pats Changkyun’s hip and takes the card back from the cashier. “And here I thought you liked things to be  _ easy _ .”

“Things have just always been easy,” Changkyun said. “I’m used to it. Doesn’t mean I like it.”

Changkyun bites his cheek. His phone is heavy in his pocket and again, he shouldn’t  _ expect these things _ , but there wasn’t a single text (or call, as he’d so nicely asked) from Kihyun. He sighs.  _ It’s his freaking turn to sigh, alright.  _

There’s four entire bags of clothes. 

He gestures towards them and Minhyuk as he turns and starts to walk back to the dressing rooms, “Choose an outfit. I don’t care.”

Changkyun doesn’t see Minhyuk and Baekhyun exchange looks and shrugs before Minhyuk grabs Changkyun by the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go to Baekkie’s, hm? We can pregame and get you all nice and pretty.”

Baekhyun nods. “I probably have some makeup that’ll match your complexion.  _ And _ I have a fully stocked wine fridge, as you very well know. We can also have beer or whiskey or scotch or soju if we’re feeling nostalgic for home.” 

Changkyun turns, Minhyuk keeping his hands on his shoulders as they walk out with bags full of clothes, and regards Baekhyun with a curious, raised eyebrow.

“How much do you get paid, again?”

“A lot. Why?”

“Meh, no reason.”

***

Kihyun wipes his hands down his trousers and shivers. It’s been a while since he’s been here, since he’s  _ wanted _ to be here but,  _ fuck _ , last night woke that itch and he knows here he can find someone to help scratch it.

They still remember him at the front desk, smiling and waving him over to the lockers so he can put his coat and phone inside. Kihyun takes a deep breath and steps through the velvet curtain. Immediately he wonders why he ever stopped coming here. His palms itch as he scans the room. There are couples already set up, performing scenes. Someone has set up a suspension rig and two women stand in front of it, one rigging the other up in intricate knots that Kihyun barely recognized. In another corner kneels a man, blindfolded and hands bound behind his back. Kihyun recognizes his Domme, smirking when they make eye contact. He walks up to her and surveys the sub. Around his neck is a collar and a sign that reads:  _ Ask Miss to fuck my hole _ . 

“Joy, it’s been a while,” Kihyun says. She smiles and pets through the man’s hair. He instinctively nuzzles into her palm. “May I pet him?”

“Of course, anything for my favorite mentor.” Joy removes her hand and Kihyun crouches down and strokes along the man’s cheek. The man hums and parts his lips, easily taking Kihyun’s thumb into his mouth. His tongue delicately traces the pad of Kihyun’s thumb and he whines when Kihyun pulls his thumb out.

“He’s beautiful, Joy. Very well trained as well.” Kihyun smiles as Joy bursts into a genuine smile. 

“Would you like to play with him?” Joy gently nudges the man’s head forward but Kihyun shakes his head.

“No, I’m hoping that maybe one of my old play partners might be here. Maybe--”

“Daddy?” 

Kihyun shudders when he hears that familiar voice. He turns around and--

“Kyungil, baby,” Kihyun immediately coos. Joy giggles quietly and waves as she leads her sub away. Standing in front of Kihyun is Kyungil, tall and muscular as ever. But his shoulder curl in a little and he smiles shyly at Kihyun. “How are you?”

Kyungil giggles and takes one of Kihyun’s hands and holds it tightly. “I didn’t think I’d see you again after Wonho. Are you here with him or--”

“I’m not with Wonho anymore,” Kihyun rushes to say. His chest constricts a little at the name, but not nearly as intensely as it used to.  “I’m here to play. Just a one time thing. Are you okay with that, baby?”

Kihyun reaches up and brushes some hair out of Kyungil’s face. The older man lights up at the suggestion and he nods. “Yes, of course, anything for my favorite Daddy.”

Kihyun laughs. Kyungil, despite being very in control and very dominating in his daily life, was always so willing to give that up for Kihyun. “Let’s go find a better place, hm? Is your safe word still the same?”

“Century. And the giraffe plushie.” Kyungil tugs on Kihyun’s hand, the expression more appropriate for a much younger man. Kihyun tilts his head up and taps his index finger to his lips. Kyungil immediately leans down and kisses Kihyun sloppy. “We can go back to my place. I have my car. And I haven’t had any alcohol. Scouts’ honor.”

Kihyun nods. “Alright let’s go.” 

 

***

 

It's been about an hour, of which half way through Changkyun thought the guy at the end of the bar was Kihyun and hasn't really recovered since. Minhyuk is still cooing over the bartender and Baekhyun abruptly and adamantly bumps shoulders with Changkyun, who startles, butt lifting off his seat for a moment in an automatic fight or flight response. 

“What the hell, Baek--”

“That guy is checking you out.” Baekhyun gestures with his drink, tilted dangerously in his lax grip, and Changkyun nearly snaps his neck with how quickly he looks around. Sure enough, he locks eyes with a blonde guy, at a table in the corner of the bar with who Changkyun assumes are his friends. Changkyun stares wide eyed for a moment before whipping his head back to Baekhyun who's grinning slyly. “See?”

“I saw,” Changkyun squeaks and reaches for his drink. It's soju and yeah, maybe it does make him feel a bit nostalgic, but hey, nothing really one ups getting checked out at a gay bar in San Francisco now does it. “I feel watched. You made me too pretty.” 

Baekhyun’s still grinning, eyes turning into crescents, the dark eyeshadow he'd applied to both him and Changkyun still apparent even so. Changkyun sputters, “I thought I was going to learn some gay stuff not--not be dressed up and shown off to--stop  _ looking at him oh my god. _ ”

“This  _ is _ gay stuff,” Baekhyun teases. “Why don’t you talk to him?”

Changkyun glances again and he's still looking and now he's red and this is  _ dumb _ . “ _ Because--”  _ Quickly, Changkyun, think of a reason that isn't Stupid. “ _ Because-- _ He looks like a Shawn. I can't sleep with someone called Shawn.”

“Hey,” comes a kinda nasally voice. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Shawn--or whatever the hell his name is--is standing right next to him and after Changkyun collects himself from not squealing, again, like some sort of paranoid idiot, he smiles at Shawn. Who is tall. Even sitting down Changkyun can tell he'd probably only come up to his chin. Changkyun can't decide whether that's a good thing or not.

“Er,” Changkyun says, eloquently, and Baekhyun kicks him under the table. “Sure. I mean. Yeah, go for it. Er.”

“Sweet,” he says. “I’m Shawn, by the way. You like vodka?”

Shawn doesn’t wait for an answer, just orders two screwdrivers and smirks at Changkyun like he was the most original man in the room. “So, what do you do, cutie?”

Changkyun bites his lip. One; he's actually called Shawn and Changkyun kind of wants to laugh, and two; he should probably not disclose his millionaire status. And maybe learn to flirt a bit. It can't hurt, right?

“I'm a personal assistant. It's really tough, my boss is a  _ dick _ . Don't get paid nearly enough. I'm Changkyun, by the way. Thanks for the--” What is this thing even? “--drink.

“Eh, a PA huh? One of my roommates is a PA. His boss is a dick also.” Shawn leers at Changkyun and tips his drink towards Changkyun before continuing, “So, are you like, Chinese? With a name like Chang you gotta be.”

Shawn looks so sure of himself as he leans on the bar counter and smirks again. “You know, I don’t usually go for Asian guys. Too effeminate, you know? But you’re way too cute to pass up, Chang.”

Changkyun bites his lip again, but this time to keep himself from saying something he probably shouldn't. He turns to Baekhyun with a tight smile and says, in Korean and a light, happy tone, “He says I'm cute, did you hear? Just too cute to pass up. Chinese, too.”

Baekhyun bites his cheek and takes a sip of his drink. “White people, dude.”

Changkyun turns back to Shawn with a convincing smile. “I'm Korean. And thanks, for your consideration. Are you ‘going for me’, then? Not too effeminate for you?”

“Hell nah, cutie. You look like I could handle you anyway I want.” Shawn takes another drink. “So. How about it? Wanna see what a real dick looks like?”

Changkyun hears Baekhyun giggling into his drink for a second before the pair of them start laughing. Shawn's scandalised expression doesn't help. “ _ God, no _ ,” Changkyun says between his laughs, Baekhyun hiding behind both his hands as his shoulders shake. “I don't usually go for White guys. And you're just--” Changkyun looks Shawn up and down like he's window shopping and Shawn is a particularly ugly pair of shoes. “Too tall.”

Shawn makes an affronted sound and one hand automatically goes to his chest as if he’s clutching at a string of pearls there. “Too  _ tall _ ? Well, fine. You’re just another Asian twink.”

Shawn stomps away, back to his friends. Probably to grumble and say more mildly racist things. So much for tolerance in a liberal city. 

“‘ _ Why don't you talk to him’  _ he says.” Changkyun kicks Baekhyun’s shin. “That. That's why.”

“White gays are barely better than White Straights,” Baekhyun sighs. He downs his drink and leans forward to catch the bartender’s attention. “You can always flirt with someone else. There’s a  _ lot _ of prime candidates.” Baekhyun takes his drink from the bartender and hands the man a $20 bill. “Keep the change.”

Changkyun’s best friend scans the room and shrugs. “Listen, men are just dildos. You don’t necessarily have to like the person attached to it.”

Changkyun groans, even as he looks around. “I don't want to talk to anymore Shawns, even if they're just dildos.”

“They're not  _ all _ Shawns, Changkyun.”

“They're not exactly Kihyuns either.” Changkyun winces at himself. Goddammit.

A screech cuts across the bar, “DID SOMEONE SAY DILDOS?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, why do I always go home with him,” Baekhyun laughs. Minhyuk barrels over to them, a little wobbly and running into at least five different people before skidding to a stop in front of them.

“Kyunnie. Did. You. Say.  _ Dildos? _ ” Minhyuk holds Changkyun’s shoulders, eyes sparkling with way too much excitement.

“Changkyun here was just complaining  _ none _ of the men here tonight are one Kihyun Yoo,” Baekhyun drawls, delighting in Changkyun’s blush. Fucking asshole. “I suggested he maybe thinks of them as dildos with people attached to them.”

“Or,” Minhyuk says. “ _ Or _ we can just get you a dildo. Ohh, our baby’s first dildo!”

Baekhyun nods thoughtfully. “Now that you mention it--” 

Changkyun chokes on his own spit as they discuss buying him a dildo, literally because they're  _ casually discussing buying him a fucking dildo.  _

“Kihyun never actually fucked you so--” Baekhyun pats Changkyun's back as he carried on dying. “Maybe it is best you get to know yourself a bit better, Kyunnie. Especially if you want to botto--Seriously, dude, take a sip, calm your shit.”

Changkyun takes a drink. His shit is relatively calm. “Fine, okay, let's get me a fucking dildo, because that's apparently a moment for the Queer Eye scrapbook.  _ Jesus Christ _ .”

Minhyuk claps his hands and  _ squeals _ . “Ohh, I know  _ just _ the place it’s where I buy all my toys. Plus I think I have one of their frequent buyer cards filled up. Ohhh, I wonder if they have any new lube. Baekkie, do you wanna buy some fun lube to try ou--”

“Going!” Changkyun says, loudly, to drown out whatever the hell Minhyuk was going to talk about, knocking back the screwdriver and blinking, only losing his balance slightly as he jumps out of his chair and stomps towards the door. 

“Really excited about that dildo, huh.”

“ _ Shut up. _ ”

 

***

 

They drop him off at his house, with a bag full of… stuff, and a salacious wink from Minhyuk which genuinely makes Changkyun want to throw himself and his bag of sin off the Golden Gate Bridge. Minhyuk hadn’t been kidding about that frequent buyer card, the girl behind the counter greeting him with a hug, Baekhyun immediately beelining to the toys they kept in a glass case. Changkyun could barely look up from the floor.

It didn’t help that Minhyuk had him feeling up dildos like they were cashmere sweaters.

He throws the bag contents out on his bed and rethinks his life choices for a second.

Minhyuk and Baekhyun had taken their time in the sex shop to explain some Things. Things Changkyun isn’t even sure how to Google, things he obviously didn’t know but clearly has to, and looks at, among other things, the bottle of lube Minhyuk had picked out, remembering how Kihyun had somewhat chastised him for his choice of lube, before smacking himself on the cheek. He dims his lights to their lowest setting and starts shrugging off his clothes, a bit unsteady on his feet. 

This is fine; he’s done this before, has done this for years now, there’s just… extra props, now. It’s not new, but it is, as most everything has been for the past two days. Changkyun’s silently thankful for the small amount of alcohol still in his system.

Changkyun falls onto his bed and imagines that--

  
  
  


\--Kihyun straddles Kyungil as the other man’s back hits the bed. Kyungil whines and thrusts his hips up, trying to get Kihyun give him friction. Kihyun chuckles lowly and pins his hands to the mattress, sitting on his waist. “No, baby, no touching until I tell you.” 

Kihyun leans down and kisses Kyungil slowly. His traitorous mind thinks back to last night and--

  
  
  


\--Changkyun presses his fist against his mouth as he strokes himself, slowly, and his sheets are soft against his bare back in the way they’d been the night before. He hasn’t changed his sheets yet. He’s tipsy and increasingly horny so fuck it, he thinks back, remembers Kihyun licking into his mouth, remembers the way he tasted and Changkyun is fully hard in his hand before he can even register the fact. There’s something else he needs, and he’s shy to even admit it to himself, but he’s squirming with need and leans forward, fumbling for the newly bought lube. Changkyun spreads it over his fingers and reaches back and shivers as he trails a finger over his rim and he imagines it’s not his, it’s--

  
  
  


\--Kihyun sinks his index finger into Kyungil. Kyungil’s arms are tied to his headboard, mouth stuffed with his own boxers, hickies starting to bloom over his chest. Kyungil clutches a small plushie in one hand and Kihyun knows to keep an eye on it, in case Kyungil wants him to stop. 

Kihyun wiggles his finger around, watching how Kyungil’s legs twitch, the desire to close them at the intrusion. Kihyun smacks his inner thigh, causing a whine to leak through Kyungil’s gag. 

“Be good, baby boy,” Kihyun says. He tries to push away the memory of the way--

  
  
  


\--Changkyun tenses as he adds another finger, before letting himself relax, melting against the bed and thinking back to when it was Kihyun’s fingers, to the heat of Kihyun’s mouth on him. He prods around, looking for that spot that had made him feel heavy and light at the same time, and with a crook of his fingers and the thought of Kihyun’s endearments, he finds it. He whimpers and moves against his fingers, but it’s not enough, it’s not Kihyun, he  _ wants _ \--

  
  
  


\--Kihyun presses a third finger into Kyungil. Kyungil gasps and wiggles; his body so pliant to whatever Kihyun gives him. Kihyun presses a kiss to his hip bone and gently bites down when Kyungil cries out again. He grabs the bottle of lube again and squeezes a generous amount onto his pinky.

“You ready baby?” Kihyun rubs circles into Kyungil’s belly, right above his flushed cock. His pinky brushes over the already overly stretched rim but Kyungil whines and nods his head, eyes glazed over. Thoughts of Changkyun fill Kihyun’s mind unbidden and his still trapped cock twitches. Kihyun groans and presses his pinky into Kyungil and quickly follows it with his thumb. “You’re doing so good, baby. Your hole is so needy.”

Kyungil ruts down and Kihyun, so so weak, thinks about--

  
  
  


\--Changkyun, who’s feeling his want turn to a foreign feeling of  _ need _ , the closest of which he’d come the night before with Kihyun’s fingers in him, ruts down onto his own fingers ( _ Kihyun, Kihyun, God, he wants Kihyun _ ) and--Fuck. Fuck. Where’s that goddamn dildo. He blinks away the arousal for a second but still fumbles forward, towards the pile of toys. He picks up the dildo and feels himself pale. The point of no return had, obviously, been what he’d done last night but this is-- Something. Something that isn’t as  _ big  _ a deal (in many ways) as he feels inclined to make it.

He decides not to think about it.

Changkyun generously lubes up the dildo ( _ how much is enough? Fuck knows. He adds a little more just to make sure _ ), props it up on the bed, settles onto his knees and presses down, holding it against his entrance and slides down slowly, lifting up before lowering down and--

“Oh,” Changkyun breathes with the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. 

_ So this is what he’d been missing, huh? _

He lifts himself up again, before thrusting down, falling forward slightly, hand gripping onto his headboard, because he hadn’t  _ known _ , has never thought that being filled would feel so  _ fucking fantastic _ , but  _ God, _ if this is how a dildo feels, how will it feel when--

  
  
  


\--Kihyun thrusts into Kyungil. He’s not tall enough to reach past Kyungil’s tanned chest, but that’s good enough. Kihyun pulls one of Kyungil’s ridiculously long legs over his shoulder and tries to fuck away any thoughts of the spoiled rich brat from the night before. He latches onto one of Kyungil’s dusty nipples and bites down. Kyungil immediately reacts, whining through his gag. 

“That’s right, baby, take it. You can take it, can’t you?” Kihyun thrusts roughly, over and over. He can’t seem to focus on Kyungil, on the baby boy beneath him and crying out in pleasure everytime Kihyun’s hips smack against him. He grabs at Kyungil’s sides and wishes instead of lean, hard muscle, the body beneath him was soft and malleable. He wishes Kyungil isn’t so tall, wishes that Kyungil was--

  
  
  


\--Changkyun, whining sounds and then words-- _ fuck, hyung, Kihyun, god yes, hyung _ \--as imagines that it’s not him alone in his bedroom, that it’s Kihyun there, with him, inside him. The thought pulls at his gut and he lets himself ride that high of finding that angle that reaches those parts of him he’d been shown by a near-stranger the night before, relishes in this new feeling, but it’s--it’s too much for him to be able to hold out, to fuck himself as delirious as he knows Kihyun would, so he chokes on the word “hyung” and reaches down--

  
  
  


\--Kihyun reaches up and pulls out Kyungil’s gag. “Come on, Daddy wants to hear you. Can you cum for Daddy?”

Kyungil gasps as Kihyun takes his neglected cock into his hand and cries, “Yes, Daddy, anything, anything f-for you.”

“Good boy.”

Kihyun strokes quickly and slows down his thrusts to be more deliberate and targeted. Kyungil arches off the bed before bowing back in, arms straining against the ropes that keep his hands in place.

“Please, pleasepleaseplease, can I cum? Please, Daddy, I  _ need _ it, please, I’ve been good,” begs Kyungil. Tears stream down his face and when he isn’t begging his mouth remains slack, drool pooling before dripping down his chin. Changkyun’s face flashes behind Kihyun’s eyes and  _ god, _ Kihyun is so close. So close just from the thought of what Changkyun would look like in this position, so completely fucked out and gone, so deep in subspace that he wouldn’t be able to fully control his begging.

“Come on,” Kihyun growls, more to himself than to Kyungil. “Come on, you can do it.”

Kihyun tries to push the thought of Changkyun away, but can’t. Kyungil cums with a cry and Kihyun isn’t far after, remembering how--

  
  
  


\--Changkyun cums somewhere in his frantic rhythm, legs pulling together and grip on his headrest and his dick almost painfully tight. He cums so damn  _ hard _ he barely registers the words on his lips, the way he’d called out for a boy (!!!) who isn’t even  _ here _ . He catches his breath and his thoughts but feels his legs give in under him, and fall over onto his side, dildo slipping out of him. 

He needs to clean up. Needs to put away all this… stuff. But he feels so heavy, so tired and something else he doesn’t know what to do with other than to just lie there. He curls into himself slightly, remembering the way Kihyun had actually found his bathroom and cleaned him up, how he’d felt then and how he feels now; vulnerable. Small, but this was different. It was a different kind of small.

He closes his eyes. Just for a minute.

This is a  _ lot  _ so he imagines he’s not alone in his bedroom (again), that--

  
  
  


\--Kihyun presses gentle kisses into Kyungil’s hair and massages the other man’s back. He pays close attention to where the rope dug into Kyungil’s wrists. He tells Kyungil how well he did, how  _ good _ he is, how it’s time to come back to him. Kyungil cries a little, but ultimately emerges and gives Kihyun a sleepy smile. 

“Mmm, that was good,” Kyungil sighs. He tries to pull Kihyun closer but Kihyun pulls away. “Not going to stay?”

“I’ll help you shower but.” Kihyun tries to search for why he doesn’t want to stay. Kyungil doesn’t feel things romantically. Kihyun doesn’t have to worry that he’ll misunderstand. But it still feels  _ wrong _ , somehow, to stay the night with Kyungil. “I’ll make sure you’re okay, but I just--”

Kyungil leans up and kisses Kihyun’s cheek gently. “I’ll be okay, but will you?”

Kihyun sighs and holds Kyungil close again. “I’m fine.”

“You sure? The last time you looked like this was right after Wonho.” Kyungil nuzzles into Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun makes a face and sighs again. “Did you find another baby? And you came to find me to forget about him? That didn’t work so well last time either.”

“You know me too well, Kyungil. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and some food in you before I leave.” Kihyun gingerly stands up and holds out his arms for Kyungil.

“Ever the caring Dom.” Kyungil wobbles a bit as he stands and has to lean on Kihyun as they walk to Kyungil’s bathroom. “I’m here if you wanna talk if you want. I can help in other ways then helping you scratch that itch.”

“I appreciate it, Kyungil. I’m sure I’ll forget about him soon enough.” Kihyun and Kyungil both know that’s a lie. Kihyun wonders what Changkyun is doing. Other than the pictures from Minhyuk and the flowers, Kihyun really has no idea what Changkyun  _ wants _ . Why send flowers? Why give Kihyun his number?

Kihyun needs to sleep. He needs to forget about--

  
  
  


\--being alone. It’s one of those things that Changkyun often craved when he was younger, when he could barely leave the house without a bodyguard, or when he’d grown up handsome and suddenly there were cameras and he was alone so infrequently he craved it. 

But now.

He sniffles and immediately gets annoyed at himself for it. He doesn’t know why he’s crying, really, and even if there is something nagging at him telling him he knows exactly why, he isn’t keen on giving it the satisfaction of acknowledgement. He furiously wipes at his eyes-- _ you let a stranger fuck you _ \--and takes a deep breath-- _ a boy, a stranger, a man _ \--and he feels dirty but maybe he should-- _ you just fucked yourself thinking about him, a stranger _ \--and reaches out for his other pillow-- _ and now you’re sleeping alone, like you always have _ \--and cries.

 

***

 

Kihyun splurges and gets a cab home. He told Kyungil about Changkyun, about how it’d only been  _ one _ night and yet Changkyun seems already embedded in his life. Kyungil had good advice, as he always does, but it’s advice Kihyun doesn’t want to take. Kyungil had laughed and told Kihyun to stop getting in his own way.

Kihyun--

Well, Kihyun never did know when to stand down.

Minhyuk is in the bathroom, door wide open when Kihyun gets home. Minhyuk’s sitting on the edge of their crappy tub and staring into space, cheeks flushed the way they do when Minhyuk’s had too much to drink.

“Why aren’t you in bed? Or in someone else’s bed? Or just--in general, why are you sitting on the tub?” Kihyun starts brushing his teeth, figuring there’s no point in trying to get Minhyuk to move.

“Mmm, jus’ thinking,” Minhyuk slurs and staggers to his feet. He points at Kihyun and says something in mumbled Korean; Kihyun is only able to catch “dumbass,” “scared,” “bastard,” “fucked up,” and “Changkyun.” Which is arguably enough for Kihyun.

Kihyun fills a glass of water for Minhyuk and leaves by his best friend’s bed before collapsing in his cold, lonely bed.

 

***

 

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
I beat Kkyunnie likes his new toysssss

**To: Baekkie ♡**   
Im gona steal kihyuyns and burn thm the sonofabiatch   
Gota buy his baby tiys cos hes scared of his dic feelings

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
Kyun is delicate we gotta protecc   
But he want the kidick   
Wh y didn’t you cum home w me   
Heh. cum. 

**To: Baekkie ♡** ****  
Heh. cum.   
Cos im angeeeryyyy   


  
id fuck me thou   
Bt liek an angery fuck im angryy those flwoers are so nice

**From: Baekkie ♡** ****  
****  
****  
We coulda angery fuck we do that   
Ugh i kno is aw the recipet Kyun spent s o much

**To: Baekkie** **♡** ****  
Theyre mine nowww   
Ki doesnt appreaciate   
Nee d to reaplce my lamp light it speaks of demons   
Also Kyun an ki need to takl im srs

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
Whoopsies I fell asleep   
My head wants me dead. But they should. You think Kihyun likes Changkyun back?

**To: Baekkie ♡** ****  
At least you still have a head.    
God, I should be used to this by now   
Ugh   
I think so?    
He came home late last night but didn’t look entirely happy about it   
As one usually does after a good fuck but noooo   
Then again I was... Really drunk   
I think Ki is just trying to run from his feelings like usual idk

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
Is he still……..I dunno. Hung up on that last guy?

**To: Baekkie ♡** ****  
I don’t think hung up is the term   
Left him severely emotionally constipated and distrusting? Very likely   
UGH HE DIDN’T EVEN DICK KYUN DOWN I’M STILL ANGRY   
Changkyun said anything to you yet this morning?

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
Ki’s always kinda been constipated tho. It’s why he should bottom more.   
No not yet. He’s probably still sleeping tho. Weekends n shit.   
We should just.   
  
[ ](https://media.giphy.com/media/HMHcZPyHUxsLm/giphy.gif) //

**To: Baekkie** **♡** ****  
Kihyun would never agree to   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH   
MY GOD WAIT   
You know that cafe Blue Danube?   
It’s close to Kihyun’s work and I KNOW he can’t resist their cheesecake

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
Oh HO! MY BRILLIANT LITTLE FIEND.   
Ofc he can’t resist Blue Danube the fucking secret hipster. I bet he secretly became a vegan once.   
So. Should we tell Kyunnie?

**To: Baekkie ♡** ****  
Mmmm I don’t know he might get nervous   
But he NEEEEEEDS to look absolutely SCRUMPTIOUS   
I am going to trust you with that ~♡   
Try some gold eyeshadow on him. But like. Smokey   
Ki won’t know what hit him

**From: Baekkie ♡** ****  
Yeah he’d shit himself probs, poor baby.    
I’ll just tell him it’s a gay brunch initiation. Ofc I’ll make Kyun look like Ki’s wet dreams ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖) I’ve participated  in enough I think I’ll be able to ~capture it. 

**To: Baekkie ♡**   
Right so gay brunch initiations aren’t a thing    
but I feel like they really should be

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
wHAT? My best friend and his bf took me out for brunch after I came out, you’d been DEPRIVED, my poor Minhyukkie ໒( ಥ Ĺ̯ ಥ )७

**To: Baekkie ♡** ****  
:((( you’ll make it up for me tho right??? <3   
I don’t think I ever actually came out. I just sort of. Am.

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
No one was surprised when I came out, but the brunch was a nice touch. Coming out is Such an American Thing everyone back home just ignores it and hopes for the best looooooool   
ANYWAY. Coming out brunch. I’ll make sure you have the bottomless mimosas you deserve. So. Tomorrow? At say, 1PM? Still the weekend and Blue Danube shouldn’t too busy tho right? Is Ki working then? (Eyes )

**To: Baekkie ♡** **  
** He should be off his shift by then~ unfortunately very little I can do in the ‘make Kihyun look good department’ after he just gets off work but ~~sigh~~ it’ll have to do

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
……..doesn’t he skate to work if he’s working early? Does he still do that? 

**To: Baekkie ♡** ****  
The lack of skateboard in the living room tells me he does~   
OH DO TELL ME CHANGKYUN MIGHT HARBOUR A SECRET YEARNING FOR SKATER BOYS PLEEEEASE BAEKKIE MAKE MY DAY

**From: Baekkie ♡** ****  
(Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes )   
He DID say when he was drunk before that he thought Jason Choi was ‘really cool and if he was a girl he’d totally fuck him.’

**To: Baekkie ♡** ****  
EEEEEEEEEEEP I can’t wait   
HAH HE DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT THE PINK HAIR EITHER   
This will be fun   
Definitely worth getting murdered

**From: Baekkie ♡**   
We are the best friends ever. They better let us be bridesmaids at the wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at us on twitter  
> [plunkster](https://twitter.com/swsonyeondan)  
> [dan](https://twitter.com/shitty4eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> oh no feelings how did they get here


End file.
